Broken Rings
by WritePassion
Summary: He could tell by the determination in her stride that she was all about getting back to work. Why did it surprise him? Did he really think that things would change when they were married? He was starting to feel like her boy toy again, and not her husband.
1. Chapter 1

****_Burn Notice: I don't own it, I just like to play with it._

_After writing the Brisco story that was all nice and happy, I must have had some angst I needed to get out. So here it is. Sorry, Sam!_

**Broken Rings**

By WritePassion

When he proposed to his lady friend Elsa, Sam never thought about the repercussions. He thought she'd say yes, they'd get married, and then everything would pretty much stay the same except for the legal changes. The marriage came quickly on the heels of the proposal, just a simple little affair with Michael as best man, of course, not long after he and Fiona returned from France where they had their honeymoon. Elsa was in the middle of a busy convention season and had no time for a getaway. She promised Sam they would take the time when things settled down.

With Michael still considering his options, Sam found himself with no work unless he took on cases alone. Lounging around poolside all the time quickly lost its luster. He certainly wasn't going to turn into a shopaholic like a trophy wife. Did his marriage to Elsa turn him into a trophy husband? Hardly. He knew she loved him as much as he loved her. The trouble was, she had total control of the hotel and he had nothing to do. Inaction was wearing thin. Ironic, considering that when he first arrived in Miami he expected to spend all his time lollygagging and having fun. Michael didn't need help with his CIA problems because he was done with them, he and Fiona were taking a little time away from the private investigation business, and his wife was constantly managing the hotel or leaving town on business without him. Sam was getting bored.

He and Elsa had passed the one month mark when Sam asked, "Why won't you let me do anything around here? You know, there are probably plenty of ways I can use my military training and leadership skills in this hotel."

"Sam, I don't need any help. My people have everything in hand, thank you." Elsa paced in her office while Sam sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "That's why I have staff."

"And yet you're always running around." He got up and followed her. "Okay, now there's part of the problem."

"What? I don't see a problem. Everything works like a well-oiled machine." She stopped and put her hands on her hips, weight shifted to one stiletto heel, with her eyes staring up at his.

"Not everything, but that's not my point right now," Sam countered and stood with his own hands on his hips.

"I thought you were looking for ways to help. If everything is working fine, I don't need you to..."

"To interfere with your hotel and your staff?" His mouth twitched. "That's where the problem is. In case you've forgotten, we're married now. Since we don't have a prenup that divides our property, by law what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours. But you don't seem to see it that way. So what am I supposed to think? What's mine, Elsa?"

She began to feel her temperature rise, and not in a good way. When they were simply lovers, Sam never made a big deal about this. He seemed happy to sit on the sidelines and just take whatever she wanted to give him in exchange for loving her. Now, things were different and she wasn't sure why. It unsettled her. "You're being ridiculous, Sam. Of course what's mine is yours and vice versa!"

"Then why is it still only your hotel? You've got your hands so tight on the reins you can't share, and I want to help you. This shouldn't be your burden alone."

"I never thought of it as a burden." She denied it, but her crossed arm stance told him that he'd hit on the truth.

"Then why were you so hot for Evan to take over the business? He doesn't want it, so why don't we do this together?" His expression softened and he stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He placed his hands on the sides of her arms and held them tight. "Elsa, honey, I understand wanting to be in control, but... if you'd let me help, I think you'll find it a lot less stressful."

"I'm not under stress." She looked away when she said it, because lying was useless. She knew he could sense the tension in her arms where he held them.

He jostled Elsa until he irritated her enough to glare at him. He smiled. "You know I'm right."

The steel was in her eyes as she asked, "If you're right, then what would you do with the hotel? What would you change?"

"I have some ideas for streamlining the check in process. Nothing major, just a little tweaking of the system. And then there are some, uh, training issues with the cabana boys."

Knowing how much time Sam spent at the pool, Elsa's ears perked up at his ideas as he went into more detail. Slowly, her resistance faded away, and by the time he was finished, she smiled. It wasn't the hard, you-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about expression. She was impressed and interested in implementing his suggestions.

"So, what do you think?" He witnessed the change in her features, and through his hands he felt her arms relax.

"I think you've got some good points there, Sam."

"But..."

She shook her head, stepped closer until their bodies touched, and she slipped a hand behind his neck. "I want you to work with my managers on these things. Let's do it."

Sam grinned with a leer in his eyes as his arms slipped around her and pulled her tighter into him. "I thought you'd never ask," he teased and dove into her lips with his own. At first she hesitated, but Sam knew how to make her lose all self-control. He could tell by the cadence of her breathing that he'd done it again. Running his hands over her back, her breath quickened and he knew it wouldn't take much more to have her begging for him.

The sound of knuckles on wood and a clearing throat brought everything to a screeching halt. Elsa ripped her lips away from Sam's. She pushed a few stray locks of hair behind her ear and disengaged herself from his arms while trying to remain composed. With embarrassment, she groaned inside, knowing that she and Sam must have made a pretty pair blushing like teenagers caught in the act.

The petite blonde woman smiled with amusement as she watched her boss regain her sense of dignity. "Ms... I mean, Mrs. Axe, I have those contracts you needed to look at and sign. Please don't forget your ten o'clock appointment with Mr. Varady regarding the software convention, and I'm still working on booking you on the Thursday flight to Atlanta."

"And my accommodations?"

"You'll be staying at the Windpointe Inn, ma'am."

"Thank you, Marissa." Elsa glanced at Sam and back to her. "Sam, I don't think you've met Marissa, my personal assistant."

"No, but I think we've spoken a few times when I've tried to get you on the hotel number." Sam gave her a friendly handshake and a smile. "Nice to meet you in person finally, Marissa."

"And you, Mr. Axe." Marissa's smile was electric as she took in the couple. She'd seen Mr. Axe around the hotel when he was living there and he and her boss were dating, if that was what you would call it. She was happy that the two finally decided to make it legitimate, because she knew for a fact that several of the female staff had their collective eye on him. Herself included. In a hotel, even one as highly rated and concerned for their customer's safety and privacy as the Regency, rumors and gossip ran rampant among the staff along with whispered longings.

"Is there anything else," Elsa asked as she took the folder containing the contracts.

"No, Mrs. Axe." Her glance passed from her to Sam and back again before she asked, "Should I hold your calls this morning?"

"Thanks, but I should really get back to work."

"Yes, ma'am." Marissa made a quick exit.

Elsa held the file in both hands and looked up at Sam. The hurt in his eyes made her own stomach turn. Somehow she would make it up to him. She gave him a sweet smile and caressed his cheek, noticing that ever since they were married and he spent time at the hotel as her husband and not just her lover, he shaved. That alone told her how much he respected her and her business. He wanted to be a part of it because it was a large part of her. If that's all this was about, that he wanted them to spend more time together, she would have to make a note to be more attentive.

"We'll have lunch, okay, Sam?"

"Sure." He hesitated, then asked, "Did you really mean it about the front desk changes and the cabana boy training?"

"Yes, I did." She smiled, set the file folder on her desk, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Go ahead and get started, and let me know how things go." She kissed him quickly on the lips and then pulled out of his embrace. "I'll arrange for lunch in my... our suite."

"Sounds great." He smiled at her and left the office, glad that he seemed to have gotten through to her. Yet, for the moment, he couldn't help feeling as if he'd been kicked out of her office like one of the staff.

A little Sammy time at lunch with Elsa made him feel better, but deep down, Sam still sensed that something was wrong. To distract himself he spent the afternoon with the waitstaff manager to go over the poolside service, and by the time he walked out of the man's office, Sam was confident that he was on board with the changes. Next, he caught the elusive head manager responsible for running the front desk. He would be a hard sell, but Sam knew he could do it. He might need a mojito or two afterward, but he would make it happen.

On his way out to the parking garage he heard someone call his name. "Hey, Sammy!"

A smile spread across his face as he turned to greet her. "Hey, baby. What's up?"

Elsa walked up to him, her hips swaying and her eyes full of desire as she purred. "I didn't think you would leave without me."

"You're usually busy." He reached out and pulled her close. "Are you done for the day?"

"Just taking a break," she replied, the words coming out on a sigh. Her hand ran up his shirt at a casual pace, her fingertips pressing into him until she felt his chest underneath. "How about we take a break together?"

Her seductive smile was his undoing. He could never refuse her when she looked at him with such passion. He captured her lips with his and wouldn't let go until she writhed in his arms and gently pushed him away. "Upstairs. Now." She took his hand and led him to the elevator.

The couple rode from the parking garage to the top floor where Elsa reserved one of the penthouses for her personal use. Until she and Sam married, it was where he lived. It was convenient for her when she craved a little of his loving, and as long as he wasn't off with Michael and his friends, he was ready and willing to oblige.

With Michael on hiatus, Elsa was glad. It meant that Sam was around almost all the time. He liked being near her, so when she was at the hotel, so was he. The penthouse continued to be their love nest and developed into their second home. The only time the two saw the mansion was on weekends, if she was in Miami, and even then Sam had to drag her home.

The door locked behind them and Elsa and Sam were free to love with wild abandon. When it came to time between the sheets, she almost always found herself captured and at the mercy of his whim. Not that she minded it. He could take her to heights that she could only have dreamed about until they came together.

Elsa didn't intend to fall asleep in his arms, but she did. She'd been so tired lately. Work was never-ending, and her concern over Sam and his needs didn't help. At least Evan had been quiet, working at his shop with as much drive as his mother put into the hotel.

"Elsa. Elsa, baby, wake up." He spoke to her and caressed her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. "What... oh my... I fell asleep."

"Yes, human beings do that all the time," he teased with a warm grin. He kissed the side of her face as he slipped an arm across her bare chest and tangled a leg between hers. "And you do it so beautifully." He kissed her again, this time on the lips, setting into motion a replay from the previous evening.

Sam's ministrations distracted her, but in the back of her mind, Elsa thought about the lengthy list of things she had to do today. Not to mention the things to catch up on from the night before. I had work to do last night. I shouldn't have fallen asleep! I missed that call with Mr. Tamashika. What is he going to think?

"Sam, honey, no," she moaned, attempting to push him away. After a few seconds she gave up because he felt too good. So she continued to let him make love to her while her calendar swirled in her head.

As soon as he collapsed, still breathing hard, her hands pushed on him. Puzzled, he pulled away. When she had the room she rolled and got up to retrieve some clothes and head for the shower without even an afterglow kiss.

"Elsa, what..."

"I'm late, Sam. And I had a call that I missed last night because you let me sleep!"

"I let..." He bit his tongue. No use getting into an argument with her when she was like this.

Sam leaned on one elbow and watched her go. He could tell by the determination in her stride that she was all about getting back to work. Why did it surprise him? Did he really think that things would change when they were married? He was starting to feel like her boy toy again, and not her husband. He pushed the thought away. If he couldn't get used to it, their marriage was doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He dropped a couple of beach towels on the bed as Fiona smoothed the last wrinkle on the spread. His phone rang, and she jumped. For the past couple of weeks, Fiona and Michael left the cell phones on vibrate or turned them off just for a mini-getaway from family and friends and any potential disturbances. She'd almost gotten spoiled. It was Michael's phone, so most likely she had either Madeline or Sam to thank for the first intrusion.

It was Sam. "Hey Mike, are you and Fi doing anything today?"

"No, other than going to the beach."

Sam hesitated. "Mind if I meet you there?"

Michael shrugged. "Don't mind at all. See you at ten?"

"Thanks. I'll see you then."

After he hung up with Sam, Michael sat at the bar staring at his phone and thinking. Wonder if Sam has a job he needs help with. Or maybe it's something else. It was in the tone of his voice, Michael knew that something was bothering him. He'd known Sam long enough to recognize the inflections of his voice when things weren't all peachy. He relaxed when Fiona ran a hand down his back, and he turned to see her smiling face. Her eyes were still alight with the memory of the sleeping-in session, and if he hadn't wanted to get out and grab some sun and fresh air, the bed would still be messed up and occupied.

She saw the contemplative frown on his face and knew something was wrong. Her own face fell as she asked, "What is it?"

"I don't know. Sam called. He wants to meet at the beach across from the hotel."

"He knows we're taking some time off..."

"Yes. I think this is something more of a personal nature." Michael replied with as delicate a tack as he could.

"Ohh," Fiona drew out and stepped around the bar. She opened the fridge and pulled out a couple containers of yogurt. "Does that mean you need to have a little man-to-man with him?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there." He took the yogurt she offered him and the spoon, and dug in. "I just know he sounded really... dejected."

"Rejected?"

"Maybe." Michael shook his head. "I just don't know." He ate his yogurt in silence.

"Oh, please. He and Elsa just got married. He should be with her, having together time," she said with a smile and fire in her eyes. "They should be happy as can be. It's probably just a job he's stuck on and needs our help."

"We'll see." For some reason, Michael didn't think it was going to be that simple.

Fiona packed some drinks and snacks in a cooler and a bag, and he put together everything else the couple would need for the outing. He stuffed it into the Charger's trunk and he drove them to the beach. Luckily he found a parking space not far from where he expected to meet Sam. If he and Fiona did it right, it would take only one trip to carry everything. The cooler hung between them with all the other things balanced on top, and he and Fiona headed out to the sand.

Michael recognized Sam from behind. He already staked out some prime location not far from the restrooms and a few vendors. He sat with his knees up and his elbows resting on them as if he were just relaxing at the beach, but his bare shoulders and back showed tension. Michael glanced at Fiona. She saw it too, and she looked just as concerned as he did. He smiled at her, silently telling her to remain upbeat, but not fake. Sam would see that from a mile away.

"Hey Sam." Michael greeted him softly.

"Oh, hi, Mikey. Hi, Fi. You guys look great." He gave them a bright smile. "Looks like married life is treating you well."

"More like taking time off from jobs is treating Michael well," Fiona replied as she and Michael walked around to Sam's left and dropped the cooler in the sand.

"Thinking of going back to helping the little guys," Sam asked.

Michael sensed a hopeful tone. He cocked his head as he pulled a towel from the beach bag, flipped it out onto the sand next to Fiona, and settled on it as he replied. "We've been giving it some thought. Why? You got something?"

Sam let out a raspy sigh. "I wish. No, I haven't had anything come my way for over a month, not since Elsa and I got married."

Fiona snapped her towel and let it fall between Michael and Sam. She untied the sarong, kicked off her high wedge sandals, and sat on the towel. "It sounds like you're ready to get back into action. If something comes along, Michael and I might be persuaded to join you."

"Great. That means a lot to me, Fi. Thanks." He looked at them, then turned back to the rolling waves.

Sam was bothered by something, but he wouldn't be up front with it. He irritated Fiona when he got like that. "So... how are things with you and Elsa?"

He didn't answer at first. Sam was working over his answer, debating whether to tell them the truth or a prettied up version of it. The truth was always the best with his friends, because one way or another it always came out in the end. There had been too many half-truths and deceptions in the past. It was a wonder how the three kept it together this long, but a heavy dose of forgiveness now and then helped.

"Sometimes I think I was better off as Elsa's boy toy," he said and kicked at some sand that dared to fall onto his towel. "You know, I understand busy. I've been there. We've been there. But it's like I'm just a nuisance because I want to spend time with her and she's already stretched thin. I've asked where I can help to ease her burden, but Elsa's gotta have her hands in everything and doesn't want me touching any part of her business." He emphasized the possessive pronoun.

"You guys still haven't gone anywhere by yourselves." Michael spoke and watched his reaction.

The laugh that came out of Sam was hardly one of amusement. "She says there's never any time. If she'd let her management team do what she hired them to do, she'd have plenty. If she'd let me take over some responsibilities, she'd have a chance to slow down and we could have some quality time." He let his head drop and he stared between his legs at the red and white stripes on his towel. "I don't know what I got out of this getting married, other than a piece of hardware." He moved his fingers and the wedding ring on his left hand glinted in the sunshine. "I'm still at her beck and call, on her terms. And that's that."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know what to say," Michael said, feeling truly sorry for his friend.

"What happened to the Sam Axe charm?" Fiona asked as she ran a hand up his back and squeezed his shoulder in a friendly manner.

He glanced at her. Behind the sunglasses he managed to hide his sad eyes. "I think it's gone, Fi. Sure, we're still getting some time between the sheets, but it's even more on her time than ever before. If I ask, she's usually too busy." He let out a deep sigh and his body seemed to collapse onto his knees. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I felt I had to unload this crap on you."

"It's obviously hurting you." Fiona's voice was unusually tender toward him. That didn't happen very often. "Maybe you just need to put your foot down. You're the man of the house now, and she needs to know that there are boundaries. Times when work is on the back burner."

"Don't you think I've tried that? All we did was yell at each other for a half hour, and then Elsa was even more mad because I wasted her time." He hesitated as he remembered what happened that morning. "She took time out last night, fell asleep, and she missed some phone conference she was supposed to have at three a.m. with a guy in Japan. She never should have run after me when I was leaving the hotel to go home. But she says it's my fault."

"Wow." Michael really didn't know what else to say. He felt for his friend, but he had no solution. "Fi, did I ever blame you for taking up my time?"

"Never. Sam, it sounds like you two need to have a serious talk. Maybe see a counselor."

"Yeah, and when will Elsa pencil that into her busy schedule?" He let out a breath and shook his head. "Maybe I need to do a little reverse on her."

"What do you mean?" Michael didn't like the sound of this.

"Next time she wants a little Sammy time, I tell her I'm busy. Yeah, I should get back to doing jobs. Then maybe she'll see that the world doesn't revolve around her. It's fifty-fifty in this marriage, but the way she acts it's more like ninety-ten." His jaw set as he nodded. "Yeah, that's it. I'm not gonna put up with this crap." He suddenly stood, picked up the end of his towel and snapped it to remove the sand, and folded it up. He grinned at Fiona and Michael. "Hey guys, thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it! And if I get a job where I need some help, I'll give you a ring, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Sam, are you certain..."

"Absolutely, Mikey! I really need to get back to work. Then I won't be bored, or feeling under-appreciated because I'll be doing something productive. Talk to you guys later!"

"Sam." Fiona held up a hand to try to stop him, but Sam was already striding away. She turned and looked at Michael. "This doesn't sound good."

"I know. Let's hope the first job he gets, he gives us a call."

"No, we're not waiting for him. We'll follow up with him every day."

"Fi. We don't want to annoy him. It's okay. Just let him be, and we'll check in every couple days or so." He watched Sam cross the street and go back to the hotel. "I really hate to say this, but I was afraid this was going to happen."

"Michael!"

"Come on, Fi. Think about it. If Sam wasn't on a job with us, he was lounging by the pool or... or with Elsa. How many times did she call him while we were on a job, or he wanted to get done quickly so he wouldn't miss his dinner date? Did you really think that was going to change?" He shook his head. "In some ways, Elsa is like me. Driven..."

"Narcissistic," Fiona added with a wry smile.

Michael gave her a look and continued. "She just hasn't learned her lesson yet. I just hope she doesn't have to learn the hard way."

Fiona wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but she thought maybe it was better to leave it unsaid. Sam was a good man. He was loyal and loving, and he had a capacity to forgive. No doubt once he got his hooks into a job he would get over this feeling sorry for himself and all would be well. And men thought women got dramatic!

"I wonder if one of us should arrange a little tea time with Elsa and get to the bottom of this."

"Fi..."

Fiona smiled like she was planning a sneak attack. "Oh Michael, I'll be good, I promise. Just a little girl talk, a reminder that she has a husband who loves her like crazy and he's feeling neglected."

"No. Sam's said his piece. Let's just wait and see how this plays out." Michael gripped her wrist to keep her from leaving. "We'll keep an eye on Sam, and if he seems to be getting more despondent, then we should do something. Until then, stay out of it."

She gave him a pout, wrested her arm from his hand, and got up to take a dip in the ocean. Michael was proud of her for wanting to help Sam. He just knew that sometimes she liked to use the emotional version of C4 when just a little match would do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a small job, something Sam could handle alone. "Really Mike, a couple days and I'll have this wrapped up."

Michael was checking in, and he was happy to hear a lightness in Sam's tone, but he was still wary. "What is this job, exactly?"

"Cheating husband. I've already gone through his trash and found receipts, notes, shady stuff. I went to his work when he was supposed to be there before lunch, and he was gone. He's not out of town on business. It's all pretty obvious."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm across from a cozy little bistro on 5th. His secretary told me he had a business date here at noon. Ah hah, there he is, Mr. Cheatin' Heart, right on time." Sam focused the binoculars as she spoke. "He's got some blonde hottie on his arm and she looks awfully happy to be with him."

"Be careful, Sam. It might not be what you think."

"Oh yeah, of course not. He must have had something stuck between his teeth. That's why she's locking lips with him at this very moment." He took in a breath. "Oh, oh no. Don't do that..."

"What? What are they doing?"

"Hey, Mike, is this my stakeout or yours?"

Michael could have said something sarcastic, but he bit his tongue. "What are they doing?"

"He turned around, they're going to his car, and now he's driving away. I'm following them. I'll talk to you later, Mikey."

The connection closed, leaving Michael shaking his head.

Fiona came in from the balcony. "Was that Sam? What's up?"

"He's got a job, following a cheating husband." He looked at her. "He sounded like a pit bull on the phone. I'm afraid he's going to nail this guy to the wall."

"Did he say where he was?"

"He said some bistro on 5th and he's on the move." He smiled. "Remember that job where we needed to be silent but keep tabs on each other, and we all had trackers on our cars?"

Fiona mirrored his smile. "What are the odds that Sam still has his?"

"I'm hoping they're good." He opened the computer and entered the frequency for Sam's tracker. A red blip showed on the map. "There it is. Let's go, Fi."

Michael drove and parked behind Sam's car. He was in the driver's seat, and from where he and Fi sat, he could tell that Sam was taking pictures. His friend was so intent on what he was doing, he didn't notice Michael and Fi until the doors opened and they got into his car.

"Hi Sam, what's happening." Fiona turned to face him in the front passenger seat.

He glanced at her for a moment but didn't miss a beat as he answered. "Not much. Just taking some pictures of the wayward husband. He and the hottie aren't doing much yet, just sharing some drinks in that room up there." He nodded toward the second story of the motel. "This place is notorious for renting by the hour."

The three watched for awhile but the couple never disrobed or got more intimate than kissing. Sam was almost disappointed.

"That could be anything," Michael said.

"He kissed her. That's something."

"Maybe he's just flirting with a fling but hasn't done anything yet," Fiona suggested. "Show the wife these pictures and do an intervention, and maybe he'll straighten out."

"What planet are you on, sister?"

"Sam, do you think Elsa is cheating on you?"

Michael's question hit him like a fist in the chest. He blinked and shrugged it off. "No, she's too busy working."

"Okay, just thought I'd ask." Michael nodded. You can't fool me, Sam. I know what's going through your head.

The husband walked out of the motel without the woman. He looked around, opened his door, and got in. A few moments later he drove away. The woman was on the phone with someone, and she left in a cab shortly thereafter.

"She's a call girl, Sam. That's all this is." Fi smiled. "Maybe he couldn't go through with it and that's why he just kissed her."

"I don't know. I think I'm going to have to tail him again tomorrow." He looked over at her and back to Michael. "Thanks, guys. Not that I really needed the help, but I know you're concerned about me." He smiled. "I appreciate that."

"Call us if you need anything," Michael said before he and Fiona got out of the car. Sam waved and pulled away, heading back to the mansion he shared with Elsa.

"I'm still not liking this, Fi."

The next day, Sam tailed the husband and found him having lunch with the woman from the motel. He held her hand and kissed her, and he made no effort to hide his wedding ring or remove it. Sam couldn't believe it. The server wore a low-cut top and the weasel spent more than a few seconds looking down the front as she bent over to set the plates on the table. Then he had the audacity to leer after her. His date was oblivious.

Sam wasn't entirely innocent. He watched the well-formed woman's behind as she dodged other tables and diners to return to the kitchen with her serving tray. His binoculars stopped on a familiar figure. It couldn't be. He focused on the dark hair and the smile. It was Elsa.

So, this must be the lunch date that kept you from seeing me today. He scanned to the right and got a good look at the man sitting across from her. He was younger, handsome, had a great smile. He laughed at something she said and reached across the table and covered her hand with his. Sam swung the glasses back to Elsa and caught a sparkle in her eyes. She laced her fingers with his and then pulled away.

If only I could read lips! The two were finishing up lunch. She paid the bill. Then he put his arm around her as the two left the patio. Sam ducked down so they wouldn't see him, but when he cautiously raised his head to see if the coast was clear, he saw the two a half block away. The man had his arms around her waist, she had hers around his shoulders, and their lips moved closer. He couldn't bring himself to watch them meet. Sam's body crumpled over the steering wheel and felt as if he'd been crushed in a trash compactor. No wonder she had no time for him. She was stepping out with someone else.

He was so focused on what was happening with Elsa and her mystery man, he failed to see the husband leave with the blonde woman. He had no idea where they went, and he didn't care. It took a lot to make Sam want to cry, but this ranked right up there. Maybe he would do it later after he stopped being so shell-shocked.

"I wonder how Sam's gig with the cheating husband turned out," Fiona mused aloud as she and Michael walked down the street toward Carlito's. The two were out enjoying the beautiful day and were on the way to grab a couple of drinks.

"He should have wrapped that up by now." Michael saw the Cadillac parked at the curb, and when he glanced inside Carlito's, he recognized Sam's shirt. He smiled. "I guess we'll be able to ask him. Hey, Sam!" He raised a hand up to greet him, grinning, until he saw the collection of glasses and bottles in front of him at the bar, and the bartender's distressed look.

"You came to get him?"

"Yeah."

"Come on baby, hit me again," Sam slurred and slapped his hand on the bar hard enough to make the empties jump. "Keep 'em comin'."

"Sam. What happened?" Michael parked himself on the stool to his friend's right, and Fiona took the stool to his left. He glanced at the bartender and told her. "No more."

"I wasn't planning on it," she said. "I was this close to calling the cops." She held her thumb and forefinger close together. "Only reason I didn't is because you guys are all good customers... normally." She turned her gaze of pity on Sam.

"Okay, thanks. Can you, uh, give us a little privacy? Oh, and get these out of here?"

"Sure." She picked up the glasses and bottles and set them in the sink below the bar. Then she made herself scarce in the back.

"Okay, what the hell happened," Michael didn't mean to get short, but this was so unlike Sam. He drank, although hardly ever to this extreme.

Somehow, he managed to get the words out in an intelligible fashion. "It's over, Mike. My marriage is over before it's barely begun." Sam's ring lay on the bar, and he tried spinning it on its side, but he wasn't coordinated enough at that point.

Michael and Fiona looked at each other over his back. Before either of them could ask, Sam continued.

"I saw Elsa having lunch with some guy, and she was all over him, kissing him, feeling him up." He reached for a drink but nothing was there. "What the... hey, who took my beer?"

"You don't need any more, Sam. Come on, you're going back to the loft with us."

"No, no, just... just take me home. To the mansion." He held back a wave of nausea. "Gotta clear my stuff out so lover boy can move his in."

Fiona shook her head. "Sam, you can't give up so easily. What is wrong with you! I thought you loved Elsa!"

"I do, Fi," he spoke in a sad, almost whining tone as he turned his bloodshot eyes to her. "But I shoulda known. Why'd she marry me when she's got Mr. Studly?"

"Fi," Michael crooked a finger at her and she got off the stool. The two stepped away from him, and Michael spoke so Sam couldn't hear. "He's not in any condition to accept reason. Let's just take him to the loft. He'll probably pass out in the car and he'll never know where we're taking him. Maybe tomorrow things won't seem so bad."

"What he saw..."

"You and I know that not everything is as it appears, and with him already being hyper-sensitive to the way Elsa has been treating him, he may have read more into it than he should have."

"You're right. Okay, I'll get his keys and drive his car." She also picked up the wedding ring he left behind as Michael dragged him away from the bar.

Michael got Sam into the passenger side of the Charger, and as he expected, somewhere along the way to the loft he fell asleep. Fiona parked the Cadillac in the courtyard and Michael parked it in to prevent him from trying to escape too easily. With Fi's help, he dragged Sam upstairs and settled him on a pullout couch situated under the office loft. He slept into the evening and didn't wake up until after Michael and Fiona had gone to bed.

Fiona heard him get up and go to the bathroom, and she cringed at the sounds he made. It amazed her that it took him this long to rid his body of the toxins. After three more trips, he must have been empty. But he also didn't go back to bed. She found him sitting on the tile floor, his head pressed up against the porcelain.

Getting down to his level, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sober, I think. As far as okay." He shrugged, the movement barely visible in the dark. "I don't think that'll ever happen." He pushed himself up to stand and leaned against the sink. He looked down at his hand in the dimness. "Great. Where'd my ring go?"

"You almost left it at Carlito's. Hang on, I'll get it for you." Fiona went to her purse to retrieve it, and by the time she returned she found Sam on his knees again. She gave him some privacy. When he recovered, she handed him the ring.

He slid the intricately carved band onto his finger, stared at it, and asked, "Why do I bother?" He answered his own question. "I'm not ready to give up yet, Fi. I still love her. I love Elsa with all my heart."

"We know. I promise, Sam, we'll get to the bottom of this. Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"It's okay. I can get there myself." He shuffled to the couch as his emotion-laden breath seemed to echo off the walls. He stretched out and looked up at her in the multicolored haze from the lights downstairs. "Thanks, Fi. Mike sure is lucky to have someone who loves him like you do."

She wanted to say that Sam did too, but she couldn't lie to him. She'd become too good of a friend to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was still dark when Michael woke. He and Fi had gone to bed early because they didn't want to disturb Sam, and so he was all slept out and woke up at four in the morning. He stretched and sat on the edge of the bed, yawned, and considered going for a run. His eyes adjusted to the light coming from the street lamps outside, followed where the beam slid across the wood floor toward the space beneath the office. Michael blinked. Sam wasn't there.

A momentary sense of panic rushed from his head to his toes and back and settled in his stomach. No, he had to be seeing things. Michael stood and crossed the floor, but as he neared the couch, he knew it was true. He muttered a curse under his breath and turned to the front door. It was unlocked, further confirming that Sam escaped sometime during the night. His keys were gone from the basket where Fiona dropped them. He opened the door, stood on the landing, and looked down, and he banged his fist on the rail as he saw an empty space where the cars had been.

"Sam." He grumbled and ran down the steps in bare feet. The Charger sat parked outside the courtyard. No doubt Sam got underneath and put it into neutral, or he managed to jimmy the lock, get in and hot wire it to move it. He stood next to the driver's side door. What was he thinking? Sam had a key to the Charger. He made one for him and another for Fi and Jesse not too long ago, just in case. Strange that they hadn't heard the engine.

Michael hurried back to the loft and found Fiona on her side waiting for his return. "He left, didn't he."

"Yeah."

Fiona let out a breath and twisted, put her feet on the floor and padded over to him with her arms stretched out to put around his waist. "He's really hurting right now, Michael. I'm afraid for him."

Michael held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I know. Me too."

Sam was grateful for his friends, but there was nothing they could do to help him with this one. He wasn't sure where he screwed up, but he had to have done something wrong to drive Elsa into the arms of another man. He felt certain that when he, Michael, Fiona, and Jesse were stuck in Panama, that was when everything started to unravel and she took another lover, thinking he was dead. She sure didn't wait long; if the sign of their affection was any indication, she'd known the guy for awhile. So why did she marry me if she was already with him?

He really wanted to go tie another one on, but he didn't want to do it at Carlito's. He embarrassed himself big time there yesterday. Sam may have been really wasted, but he knew that much. Then to have his friends cart him out of there like he was completely helpless, that was too much. Sam would have to find a new watering hole now, somewhere that his friends didn't know about.

But first, he had to finish this job. He went to the mansion, cleaned up and made himself presentable, then took the evidence of the husband's affair, stuffed it into a big manila envelope, and drove to the woman's house. He waited until the husband left, in the meantime nursing his pounding head with a double dose of aspirin and a forty ounce cup of coffee.

Sam rang the bell, and the woman answered.

"Sam. Hi, come on in. Neil just left for work."

"I saw that. I gave him a few minutes so I could be sure he was gone." He stood on the porch and looked around. "I have the, uh, evidence, Mrs. Weber."

"Connie. Please, come in, Sam."

Still raw over his own marriage being in its death throes and seeing the injustice of another going down in flames, Sam thought a little righteous indignation would make him feel better. It didn't help. In fact, it only made things worse. As he showed Connie the photographs and played the recording from the bug he placed in a potted plant near the couple's table, it was obvious that Neil was cheating on her. Sam had to get his money and get out as soon as possible. There was no way he could handle her breaking down.

"Ma'am... Connie... I'm sorry this didn't turn out to be just a misunderstanding." He swallowed back his own pain. "I, uh, really need to get going. Could you pay me?" He cringed. It sounded so cold and uncaring, but he really did have to go. Either that, or there would be two of them losing control of their emotions in that living room.

"Sure." The word came out so soft, he wasn't sure he even heard her speak. Connie stood, went to her purse, and pulled out an envelope with a stack of cash in it. "Here. Here you go."

Sam took it from her. She held onto it tightly, as if by letting go she was acknowledging that what she'd seen and heard was real and she was alone. He took possession of the envelope and stuck it into his pocket. "I'm sorry, Connie. I don't know what else to... to say." His voice broke.

He should never have touched her. She collapsed into him, sobbing into his chest, soaking his clean shirt. All he could do was hold her until she regained control. She felt good and warm, a woman in love with a man who no longer loved her, and he wondered how her husband could do this. How could Elsa do this to me?

Connie started to settle down and he pulled back, but she wouldn't let go. He looked down at her, and Connie's eyes sparked with anger. She tightened her hold as a chill went up his spine. He didn't come armed. But she didn't want to shoot the messenger.

She shocked him when she straightened, pulled his head down, and attacked his lips with hers. He tried to rebuff her, but she came at him even harder. Connie pressed into him until Sam lost his balance and fell back onto the couch. She tumbled with him and they rolled to the floor. His elbow hit the coffee table leg and the pain distracted him. Her lips fit over his again, and she kissed him with such passion, he was drawn to it and responded.

"I... Connie... Mrs. Weber... this isn't right." He protested when she broke away from him for a moment.

"If he wants to cheat on me, it's only fair, don't you think?" She straddled him, rough kisses trailed down his neck and her hands pulled at his clothing. "Oh, Sam, you're such a good man. Please, please do this for me." She kissed his lips. "I won't ask ever again. Just this once."

He wasn't thinking, just doing as he pushed the coffee table out of the way and rolled until she was on her back and he could give her what she'd given him. Like two desperate, grieving people they clung together and discarded inhibitions. Yet, inside Sam felt sick about what he was doing. No amount of infidelity deserved this from either of them. He ripped his lips away from Connie's, and with his chest heaving, he suddenly got to his knees and dragged himself to his feet to tower over her.

"What? What are you doing, Sam?" She raised herself up on her elbows and stared at him.

"Yeah." He huffed. "Yeah, that's the big question. What am I doing?" He would have been a gentleman and helped her up from the floor, but he was afraid of igniting something in her again. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weber. I can't do this. If you want to get back at your husband, or whatever, you're gonna have to find someone else." He swallowed and took a step back. "I can't help you with that."

"Sam!"

He left her screaming his name. No matter how much it hurt, he wasn't going back. He'd done enough damage as it was. Just kissing her made him no better than Elsa, and he deserved everything he got.

Michael, Fiona and Jesse split up and looked everywhere for Sam, checking old haunts and locations where they solved cases. When he stole away, Sam left the tracker smashed in the courtyard so they couldn't use it to find him. It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Michael located the Cadillac parked near a boat launch. The driver's side window was down and Sam sat inside staring at the bay.

"Sam. Fi and Jesse and I have been looking for you. Where have you been?"

Perspiration rolled down the side of Sam's face. A half empty bottle of tequila lay on the passenger seat. His head rested on the heel of his hand, and at the sound of his friend's voice, he blinked but didn't look at Michael.

"Sam!" Michael shook his upper arm.

"I did it, Mike. I really screwed things up now." His voice shook, not like he was drunk, but in pain. "Don't know what I did before, but I really, really blew everything to hell now."

He asked in a soft monotone. "What did you do?"

"I... I slept with a client. Well, I didn't sleep with her. I kissed her. I wanted... I don't know what I wanted. She was just..." His body jerked with a sob, then another, and another until every word he said was completely indistinguishable as a language. He leaned forward and let his forehead touch the steering wheel, his arms hiding him from the shame of what he'd done and breaking down in front of his friend.

Michael bowed and leaned in through the window. He put an arm around Sam's shoulders and let him exorcise the intense sorrow. He heard tires on the pavement, a car door, and in his peripheral vision, he saw Fiona standing beside the front fender looking at them. He glanced at her and saw such a pained, shocked expression on her face. Michael could only shake his head. It was too much to try to explain now.

It was risky considering the fact that Sam possibly imbibed too much tequila by himself, but Fiona gave him a sedative and she and Michael put him in their bed at the loft. While he was out, Michael told Fiona and Jesse what he knew, which wasn't much.

"Michael, it's been a couple days since he's talked to Elsa. You would think she would call him or put out a report on him that he's missing." Fiona said in a soft voice. The three huddled around a small table on the balcony. "If she doesn't care..." Fiona's mouth twisted up and her lips pressed together in unsuppressed rage. "She's even worse than he made her out to be. What a witch!"

"Fi, we don't know that she hasn't put out a report." Michael held out a hand and touched her arm. "Let's give her the benefit of the doubt. I mean, we don't even really know that she was having an affair."

"Well, I'm going to find out. Right now." Fi got up with such force, her chair teetered. Instinctively, she grabbed it and kept it from falling, stepped just out of Michael's reach, and picked up her purse on the way to the door.

"Fi. Fi!"

Jesse's voice of reason said, "Go ahead, Mike. Go with her. I'll stay here with Sam."

"Thanks, Jesse."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The drive to the hotel was good for Fiona. It gave her some time to cool down and think about how she would approach Elsa. She found a spot on the street to park, happy to see that it was a nice quick and easy exit if necessary. She checked her bag for her gun as she felt Michael's eyes on her.

"It's just in case." She shrugged, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and got out of the car.

"Fi, maybe you should let me handle this." He fell into step beside her and took long strides to keep up.

Maybe I should have brought the tazer. Just give the woman a jolt, like she'd shocked Sam. No, Fiona would remain under control if it killed her. Sam needed her to keep her head on straight while giving this woman a raking over the coals that she would never forget.

Fiona and Michael approached the front desk, and a smiling clerk said, "Welcome to the Regency. Is there something I can do for you ma'am, sir?"

"I'm looking for Elsa... Mrs. Axe." She had to emphasize that just to remind herself of that fact.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She's out of the country."

"Out of the country?" Fiona's eyebrow went up. "When did she leave?"

The young man smiled and apologized. "I'm sorry, I can't give out that information."

"We're friends of her husband Sam. It's very important that we get in touch with her." Michael spoke before Fiona could. Just one look at her and even he was a little scared of what she might say or do.

The man frowned. "You know Mr. Axe?"

"Yes."

"Where is he? He hasn't been at the hotel for the past couple of days or so." Now the clerk looked worried.

"It's nice that the staff cares," Fiona muttered to Michael and he nodded.

"Ma'am?"

"Sorry." She smiled as she indicated Michael with a wave of her hand. "He's been staying with us, my husband Michael and me."

"Oh." The clerk grinned. "Then you must be Fiona."

"Yes, I am." She glanced at his name tag. "Christopher. Yes, he's staying with us. So, let's get back on subject, Christopher. Where is Elsa, and when will she be returning?"

"Yes, ma'am." He leaned over the desk and spoke softly. "She's at a conference in Australia. She left yesterday and we anticipate she'll be back late on Saturday."

"I see. Thank you, Christopher. I'll let Sam know."

Christopher glanced around and when he was satisfied that no one was looking, he said, "Please, let him know that Mrs. Axe wasn't too pleased that no one could seem to find him before she left."

Michael realized that about the time Elsa was leaving the country, Sam was at Carlito's wallowing in alcohol. Neither of them bothered to check his phone. He probably had messages from her, angry messages that only made things worse if he heard them.

Fiona nodded. "I will let him know. Thank you, Christopher." She smiled at him and turned away, her feet beating out an angry tattoo on the tile floor as she stepped to the exit. When I get my hands on her...

"Fi, settle down," Michael said as he gripped her arm and slowed her forward progress.

Whirling to face him, she stopped in her tracks outside the hotel. "Can you believe that woman? I wonder if Sam even knew she was going on a trip. She probably isn't even at a conference. She's probably got men all over the world and she just strings them along, and..."

"Fi! Stop it! Listen to yourself! You have no evidence of any of that, and you're letting your emotions get in the way." Michael grasped her arms and held her until he felt her relax and her pulse rate decrease. "You're jumping to conclusions, just like Sam. What we need to do is find this guy that Elsa was seeing. Confront him and determine what really went on at that lunch date."

"Date. Nobody calls it a date unless it has a romantic connection." Fiona folded her arms and shifted her weight to one hip.

"Nonsense. People have business lunch dates all the time." Michael let out a sigh of frustration. "Okay, Fi, why don't you go down the street and do some shopping or something. I want to go back in there and see what I can find out about this mystery man."

"Michael..."

"No, Fi. You're too wound up about this right now." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." With a tender smile on his lips, he leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Go on, I'll meet you at Carlito's at noon."

"Okay." It was just a few blocks to the north, so she could walk. "But don't be surprised if I buy a pair, or two... or more."

"Just don't buy out the whole store, and I'll be happy." He grinned, turned from her and entered the hotel.

Michael bypassed the front desk and went in search of Elsa's office. Even though she was gone, he suspected that she would have a secretary or someone monitoring her calls. If not, and he located the office, he could sneak in and check her appointment calendar. He found a door marked Personnel Only. Looking around and seeing no one watching, he slipped inside. A short hall led to another door with two doors to the left. On the right, large windows let in natural light. The first door was open. A large pane of frosted glass showed someone inside, and he stopped, craned his head around the door frame and saw a blonde woman sitting at the desk.

"Who are you?"

He gave her a charming smile. "Hi, I'm Michael Westen. I'm a friend of Sam Axe's."

"Yes, Mr. Westen." Her smile widened and she stood. She reached across the desk and held out her hand. "I'm Marissa Blake, Mrs. Axe's personal assistant. It's a pleasure to meet you. Mrs. Axe showed me the pictures from your wedding. Very nice. Congratulations."

"Thanks." He entered the small office and shook her hand. She had enough room for a desk, some filing cabinets, and two chairs in front of the desk.

"Sam... I mean, Mr. Axe, isn't here at the moment." He didn't miss the flush of her cheeks when she referred to his friend by his first name.

"I know. He's at our place right now."

She looked surprised. "He is? He should have let Mrs. Axe know. She was concerned that he wasn't at home to see her off when she left on her trip."

"Do you know if she tried to call him?"

"I'm sure she would!" Marissa's brows knit. "Mr. Westen, I don't understand why Sam would just take off and not tell her. Is he working again?"

Michael didn't expect her to ask that. He also noted that she used Sam's name again, but he had no time to think about the implications of the slip. Marissa knew a lot of intimate things as Elsa's personal assistant, and he needed information from her. "He was working on a case alone, but he wrapped that up today."

"I see. Well, when he's done doing whatever it is he's doing now, can you make sure he calls Mrs. Axe?" Marissa still looked worried.

"I can do that." Michael smiled at her, hoping to ease her mind. "Sam is okay. He just spent a lot of time on surveillance, and that can drain a person." She nodded, not really understanding, but he didn't find that strange. Most people had no idea what the life of a spy was like. "Ms. Blake..."

"You can call me Marissa." She smiled at him.

"Marissa. Is there any way you could tell me who Elsa had a lunch date with yesterday?"

"I have access to Mrs. Axe's appointment calendar, but I don't know if I should be telling you that." She looked away, then turned back to him with suspicious eyes. "Why do you need to know?"

"It's part of an investigation." He replied with a reassuring smile.

"Investigation? Is Mr. Sedgewick in trouble?" Her eyes widened and she gasped, realizing that she gave away information. She looked at Michael and he waited patiently for her to decide what she would do next. "I suppose if he's up to no good, maybe I should tell you. I don't want Mrs. Axe to get hurt."

Why would she get hurt, when she's allegedly the one doing the hurting? Aloud, Michael said, "I would appreciate any information you can give me on Mr. Sedgewick."

"Certainly!"

Michael spent a good amount of time in the office and by the time he went to meet Fiona at Carlito's, he had enough intel to know that he and Fiona had their first new clients: Sam and Elsa Axe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Michael found Fiona with Sam and Jesse at their usual table. Drinks were waiting. He was surprised and more than a little shocked that Jesse would bring Sam to the place so soon after his embarrassing behavior. Sam kept his head down and stared at the table. Instead of a beer or a mojito, he had an ice tea.

"Sam. How are you feeling?"

"I've got the worst hangover. I think whatever Fi gave me made it worse." He acknowledged his friend with a nod, then returned to staring at the table surface.

"I don't know if Fi told you I was at the hotel, doing a little digging."

"Mike, I hope you were careful." Sam raised his head. "It's bad enough I'm the laughing stock among the hotel staff. I was probably the last to know about Elsa."

Michael held up a hand and placed it on Sam's shoulders, and he spoke with a tender tone. "It's okay. I think the only person who knows is Marissa, her assistant. She can be quite closed lipped when it really counts, but knowing that we were concerned about you, she opened up to me."

With a deep sigh, Sam asked, "So, how bad is it?"

"In a way, it's worse than you think."

"Oh god, Mike." Sam withered under his hand.

"I don't know what you saw the other day, but I'm pretty sure that Elsa is not having an affair with this guy, Daniel Sedgewick."

"Mike, I know what I saw! She had her arms around him. She was kissing him!" Sam's voice rose loud enough for other diners to turn their heads and look. "She left with him!"

To counteract Sam's outburst, Michael spoke in a soft, calm voice. "Settle down, Sam. Just listen to what I have to say." When he was certain that Sam would be quiet, he began. "Daniel Sedgewick is an old friend of Elsa's. The two met in college. Apparently, he inherited a chain of five-diamond hotels across the country. He doesn't have one here in Miami, so Marissa said he met with Elsa to attempt to have her ally with him." He took a sip of his drink. "I suspect what he really wants to do is get the hotel from her."

"A takeover?" Sam's eyes filled with horror. "Mike, that hotel is everything to Elsa. She'd never give it up without a fight!"

"I know. I'm going to look into this guy some more. But I have a feeling that what you saw after that lunch was him trying to make the moves on Elsa and... change... their relationship."

"Well, she sure made it look like she was a willing participant," Sam said gruffly. "Did you see the guy around while you were there?"

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised with Elsa gone that he might try to stir something up."

Sam's head shook slowly and his jaw clenched as he thought about the implications. Then he turned his head toward his friend. For the first time in days, his eyes were clear and sober. "Mike, can you guys handle this without me? I'm too close to it, and besides, I have something important to do right now."

"What's that," Fiona asked.

"I've got a hotel to protect." A thin smile told them that the old Sam Axe was back. "I can't let Elsa come home to find this guy trying to ruin everything she's accomplished. It doesn't matter if she doesn't love me. I love her..." His voice cracked and an intensity filled his eyes as he stared at Fiona. "I will do anything to make her love me again. If this doesn't work, at least I know I gave it my best shot."

Fiona, moved by Sam's speech, found her voice. "I would bet that she still loves you."

"How do you know, Fi? Did she tell you?" He thought a moment. "Since we've been married, I can probably count on one hand the number of times she's told me, and in the past two weeks..." He shook the thought away. "Okay, I've gotta go. Keep me up to date on what you guys find out, okay, Mikey?"

"I will, Sam. Good luck."

"Thanks." Sam smiled again, a display of determination. He was not going to let Elsa down, no matter how she felt about him.

The woman is a fool if she doesn't come home and rectify whatever went wrong. Michael hoped that their investigation would go a long way toward making that happen. "Hey, Sam. Wait up." Michael got out of his seat and caught up to Sam several steps away from the patio.

"What's up?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay about what happened yesterday."

"No, I'm not. I still feel like crap for what I did. But it's done, I have to learn to forgive myself, and then deal with Elsa."

"What are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know. I just need to hear it from her that she doesn't love me. Until then, I'm gonna work my butt off to make sure she's got something to come home to." He glanced away for a moment, then turned back to his friend. "Like I said, I will do anything for her. I just don't know what happens next if it's all in vain and she dumps me for this other guy."

"Think about what you need to do now. The rest will settle itself." Michael gave him a reassuring smile. "I really believe that she wants you, Sam. It's just a feeling. Keep focusing on her and saving the hotel, and you'll get through this. Focus."

"Yeah, you're right. Night, Mike. And thanks for the pep talk." He grinned, turned away, and crossed the street to get his car.

Sam was sober, although his head was killing him. He wanted to head over to the hotel that minute and start on his plan, despite the pain, but he knew that rest was what he needed. Tomorrow, he would tackle diving headfirst into Elsa's world. He went home, took some aspirin and settled deep into the covers.

He dialed Elsa's personal number and got her voicemail. "It's Elsa, get to it."

"Yeah, hi, pumpkin. It's me, Sammy. I, uh, I just wanted to say good night. I've been leaving messages when I can. I've been in the middle of a case, but it's over now and I'm at home. I miss you, baby. Come home soon. I love... I love you."

Do you love me too? Did I imagine what I saw? If not, what's going to happen when you come home? Sam pushed all the negative thoughts out of his brain. He needed to get some sleep for the next day. While Fi and Michael worked on getting information on Sedgewick, Sam had to keep the man from trying to make a play for Elsa's hotel. He may or may not have stolen her heart. But Sam would die before he let the snake steal her baby.

The next morning, Sam showered, shaved, and changed. The knot in his tie was too tight and felt like it was strangling him, but he couldn't go walking in there trying to make this work in his Hawaiian shirt and casual pants. It felt like the ninth inning and he was down to three balls and two strikes. If he didn't succeed, it was all over between him and Elsa. He adjusted the knot until he could breathe again.

He reached into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of some really expensive cologne she bought him. He liked his Old Spice, but this was like Old Spice on steroids. Sam applied it, tugged on his sleeves, and looked at himself in the full length mirror. He had to blink a couple of times to make sure he was really standing there. The tailored suit fit him like a glove, better than anything he'd ever worn for a cover. It was a good thing, because he was about to play the role of his life.

Sam pulled up to the valet parking at the front of the hotel and got out. The kid who took the keys looked at him. Then he looked again. "Mr. Axe!"

"Yes, Jimmy? Something wrong?" He took off his sunglasses and studied him.

"Uh... no, Sir." Jimmy got over his shock and said, "Lookin' good, Mr. Axe."

The corner of Sam's mouth tipped up. "Thanks, Jimmy."

"Will you be needing the car soon?"

"No, I think I'll be here til late. Thanks, anyway." Sam walked through the entrance door held open by a gaping doorman. Sam stopped, backed up, and gave him a once over. "Please button up that shirt, Colin. Remember, other than the valet, you're the first impression people get when they walk through these doors."

"Mr. Axe..."

"Look, I know it's hot out here and everything, but we're a five-diamond establishment here. Open collars just look three-star." He sneered at the thought. "Has Mrs. Axe ever said anything to you about it?"

"Yes, Mr. Axe, she has."

He smiled and nodded. "I get it. You thought that since she was gone, you could get a little loose. Well, I've got news for you, Colin. I intend to run this place like Elsa does, only better, if I can. This hotel has a dress code, and I expect you to follow it."

"Y-yes, sir, Mr. Axe!" The poor guy didn't expect this coming from a guy who used to dress casually and treat him like just another guy. He quickly fastened the two buttons that meant the difference in whether or not he kept his job.

"Thank you, Colin." He slipped him a twenty. "After work, first one's on me." He winked.

The gesture assured Colin that despite Sam's sudden sticking to details, he was still cool. "Thanks, Mr. Axe. You have a good day."

Sam nodded to him and went inside. He made a point of making an appearance at the front desk, the restaurant and bar inside, and out at the pool, and he stuck his head into the housekeeping office. By the time he finally entered the hall to Elsa's office, nearly everyone on staff knew that Mr. Axe was on duty and he was in charge. Despite the new tough business exterior he got the message across that he would treat them with respect and make sure that the hotel maintained its reputation while Elsa was gone.

He walked up to Marissa's office and knocked on the door frame. "Hello, Marissa."

"Mr. Axe!" She looked up at him and gaped. "You, uh, you look... terrific!"

His smile widened and he stepped inside the office. "I know you've never seen me in a suit before. I have a good reason for this, believe me." He cocked his head toward Elsa's office. "Would you mind stepping into my wife's office for a few minutes?"

"Oh, sure, I mean, no, I wouldn't mind at all!" She rose from her chair and pulled on her blouse to straighten it as she followed him inside. "Mrs. Axe will be back on Saturday, late from what I understand."

"You don't know her exact schedule?"

"I would have to consult it on the computer." She stopped in front of Elsa's desk while Sam walked around it. She watched as he took possession of the chair as if it had always been his.

Sam sunk into the soft leather and took a deep breath of the scent. It was a mixture of cowhide and Elsa's perfume. He would have leaned back and buried himself in it, but he had work to do. First, before he did anything, he had to get Elsa's assistant on board. Elsa may have been the brain of the operation, but Marissa was the heart. He knew she kept tabs on practically everything that happened in the hotel. "Have a seat, Marissa."

She hesitated, then took one of the chairs in front of the desk. Her hands smoothed her skirt.

"Great. Now, I'd like to know all about Elsa's schedule."

"She never contacted you?" Marissa looked puzzled.

"I checked my phone and she left a message when she was on her way out of the country, but she hasn't called since. I'm hoping that means she's very busy at this conference."

"Mr. Axe, let me get a printout of her itinerary and schedule. I'll be right back."

"Alright." While Marissa trotted back to her office and he heard the whirring of a printer, Sam looked into the drawers of Elsa's desk. He felt like he was prying, but given that legally this was partly his hotel too, anything that had to do with the business he had a right to know. Later, he would go through the files in the low cabinet behind the desk and see what was there. Marissa's heels clicked on the tile and she returned with a few sheets of paper, handed them to him, and sat again.

Sam glanced at them. So, this is what a fancy pants hotelier does when she goes out of the country. Lots of networking, lunches, and parties at other hotels. "Okay. Thanks, Marissa. It looks like she's quite busy. I'd call her, but of course we have the time difference to worry about, so it's gotta be..." He flapped a hand in the air. "Forget about it, I'll figure it out later. For now, I want you to pretend that I'm Elsa and keep me up to date on everything that's going on in this hotel. Everything you would tell her, you tell me. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Axe." She nodded, clearly off balance, not knowing what he was planning.

"Good." He smiled and leaned forward, and he rested his forearms on the blotter. "Now, next item. I want to get everything you have on this Daniel Sedgewick that Elsa was meeting. I want to know everything about him that you and Elsa know."

"Alright, I can do that."

"Does Elsa have a hard copy of her appointment book or is it all on the computer?"

"On computer, Mr. Axe."

"I thought so. Good thing I brought mine. I take everything is on a company database accessible through secure wifi."

"Yes, sir."

His smile grew. "Well, this is going to be easy peasy, Marissa. Just get me the user name and password I need, and I'll set up and get to work." He pulled his laptop from a case he set at his feet when he sat in the chair. "You'll just have to give me a rundown on what Elsa did to occupy her day, and we'll be all set."

Marissa's eyes locked on him and widened as if she had no idea who he was. This was not the casual, sweet Sam Axe who wandered the hotel by day and had fun while Elsa slaved away in her office. He was all business. It was more than a little disconcerting.

"If you'd like, I can type up a list of Mrs. Axe's tasks and a general schedule for how she completed them."

Sam gave her a warm smile. "I appreciate that, Marissa. Thank you."

In a half hour he learned Elsa's schedule and went over the finer points with Marissa. The bulk of the morning he spent going through the files and monitoring the minutiae of her day, constantly thinking that her time could be better spent if she just let the people who were hired to keep track of these things do their jobs. He contacted each manager, set up a time to speak with them the next day, and began the transition to empowering them to take over these tasks.

He worked past lunch and didn't realize it until Marissa poked her head into the office. "Mr. Axe?"

"Yes?" He looked up from a small pile of folders.

"Were you planning on going for lunch, or should I have the kitchen bring you something?"

Sam glanced at his watch. "Wow, it's that late. No, I'll eat in the restaurant. Thanks for keeping track of the time for me, Marissa."

"You're welcome." She gave him a warm smile. She was starting to like working for him. He spent all morning on and off the phone, and not once did she hear him raise his voice. Mrs. Axe had a tendency to get shrill when she was upset. So far, Mr. Axe seemed to be as cool as a mojito on a hot Miami day.

Sam had eaten in the hotel restaurant often, but he never really paid attention to what happened around him. The heavy lunch crowd was gone, and he was a little disappointed. He wanted to see with new eyes how the crew handled a rush. With lighter traffic, each server produced outstanding customer service. It was when things got stressful that the quality might slip. He made a mental note to check tomorrow.

On his way back to the office, his phone rang. "Hello. Mike! What's up?"

"How are you holding up, Sam?"

He chuckled. "You wouldn't believe what I've been doing all morning. Instead of staying home and hiding under the covers feeling sorry for myself, I sucked it up, dressed up, and came to the hotel. I've been looking at everything to see how Elsa was running things."

"And?"

"I'm finding a lot of areas where she could let other people do the work for her, things they should be doing. She's probably gonna hate what I'm about to do starting tomorrow, but by the time she comes back it'll be in place and she'll have nothing to say about it."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Mike, I'm only doing what she should have done a long time ago. Trust me, she'll thank me for it later." He passed Marissa's office and waved to her, then entered Elsa's office and left the door open. "I'm going use what I learned in leadership training to make this place run even better."

"You know that's gonna make Sedgewick want the hotel even more."

"I know. But when Elsa sees that I'm on her side and together we're a force to be reckoned with, he'll back down." He shrugged. "And if he doesn't, I'll just kick his ass."

"Oh yeah, that'll work." Michael laughed. "It's good to hear you so positive."

Sam sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I'm trying to keep my mind off Elsa and Sedgewick. I want to give her the benefit of the doubt. You were right, Mike. I probably misread what I saw. At least, I hope I did." He scanned a few of the pink slips that Marissa placed on the desk while he was gone. "What did you find on our guy?"

"Fi and I are uncovering a lot about him and his business. Do you have time to meet us tonight?"

"Hmm, let me see. I'll have to check my schedule." He laughed as he glanced at his to do list. "I'm good for seven. Where do you want to meet?"

"Carlito's?"

"Sure, why not. I think I've gotten over the spectacle I made of myself. Seven p.m., I'll see you there."

The rest of his day Sam spent handling the messages on the pink slips. Some of them were for unfinished negotiations that Elsa left on the back burner for various reasons. Once Marissa gave him the intel on what had already been accomplished, Sam called the clients and worked out a couple of deals. He hadn't realized how much time Elsa spent on the phone. He video conferenced with one client because he didn't trust that Sam was the agent in charge while Elsa was away and wanted to see with whom he was dealing.

Satisfied that he'd done a good job and all his appointments and meetings were prepped and ready for the next day, he looked at the time. He had enough of a leeway to get to Carlito's a little early. The files were put away and the cabinets locked, and Sam stopped in Marissa's office.

"All done, Mr. Axe?" She gave him a warm smile.

"For today. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Good." Her smile widened.

"Do you have copies of the keys for Elsa's office?"

"No, sir, but I'll have a set for you tomorrow morning."

"Perfect. Good night, Marissa. You did a great job helping me get up to speed."

"You're welcome, Mr. Axe. It was my pleasure. I hope Mrs. Axe realizes what an asset you are, not to mention a good husband." She blushed, looked down and added, "I'm sorry. That was..."

"The nicest compliment I've had in awhile." His smile brightened. "Thank you, Marissa. You have a good night."

"You too, sir."

As Sam walked out of the private office area, he heard Marissa closing and locking cabinets and her desk. I wonder if she stayed late for me, or if she's always here this long? I'll have to talk to her about that tomorrow. He waved to the staff standing near the check in desk, stopped, and turned and approached them. "How are things going with the new changes?"

"We really like it, Mr. Axe." The clerk behind the counter responded with a smile.

"Good. If any of you find a glitch or a snag, or just a better way to do something, let me know, okay?"

"We will, sir. Have a good night." The clerk, bellhop, and maintenance man all beamed at him. That told him one of two things. Either the crew thought he was crazy, or they were happy under his leadership. He sure hoped it was the latter. He didn't want Elsa coming home to a disgruntled staff.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam's phone rang as he walked down the steps and waved off the valet. "I'll be picking up my car later."

"Yes, Mr. Axe."

He pulled the phone from inside his suit jacket. Within the air conditioned office it was comfortable and he didn't even undo the buttons. Out in the night dripping with the remainder of the day's heat and humidity, he knew he would have to loosen up soon. When he reached Carlito's.

"Hello?"

"Sam."

It was Elsa. From one syllable, he could tell she wasn't happy, so he shored himself up for a good dose of her wrath. "Hey, baby, how are you? I haven't heard from you in awhile..."

"Cut the crap, Sam. What are you doing to my hotel?"

"What?" He kept calm and his voice remained in a sweet tone that usually seemed to work on her. "I'm not doing anything disastrous, if that's what you're thinking. Who told you?"

"Marissa called and said you've taken over. You had no right. You didn't ask me if I needed help."

"I did the other day but you turned me down. And yes, I do have a right. Remember what we talked about? This is my hotel as much as it is yours."

"But everything was working fine. I had everything under control."

He could hear the raw tension in her voice, and he knew she felt threatened. Sam did his best to keep his voice calm. He was already on the edge with her and didn't need to take a flying leap overboard. "I guarantee when you return you're going to like the changes I made. You know, sweetheart, sometimes change hurts a little, but it's worth it." He paused, took a breath, and changed his tactics. "Besides, when you've got competitors trying to take your hotel, and you're jetting off half way around the world, I have to wonder what's going on. I thought you loved this place, Elsa. If you do, you have a funny way of showing it."

"I do. I told Daniel I wasn't interested in selling. He should leave it alone now."

"Well, we'll see, won't we. I... I'm doing this for you, Elsa. I love you, baby, and I don't want to see anything happen to your investment."

She softened her voice but it still held an edge. "I love you too, Sam. Thank you for caring so much about this. But I really do know what I'm doing."

He swallowed, afraid to ask but knowing he needed to hear it from her. "Do you really love me?" He looked up ahead and saw Michael and Fiona sitting at their table.

"You're changing the subject."

"I don't think I am."

She sighed. "Yes, you know I do. I love you."

"Then prove it by trusting me enough to know what's right for our business. Our business, Elsa."

"Sam, I..."

"And when you get back home, stay away from that snake, Daniel Sedgewick." He hung up on her, the anger coming back to the surface again. He figured he would let her chew on what he said, and hoped she'd change her tune. If not, maybe they did need to see a counselor. There was no other way the marriage would survive otherwise.

"Michael, is that Sam coming this way?" Fiona spoke as Michael pulled out her chair for her to sit.

He turned from Fiona's side and watched the well-groomed man in the light gray suit, white shirt, and red tie and pocket square approaching their table. He had a five o'clock shadow, but it was tamer than usual. His skin glistened with a fine sheen of perspiration.

Grinning at them, he said, "Hey Mike, Fi. Where's Jesse?"

"He had an emergency to deal with at his company. It's okay, Fi and I have been doing all the intel gathering up to this point." Michael wasn't used to Sam willingly wearing a suit. He was more than a little stunned.

"Sam, you look really sharp," Fiona said with admiration in her tone.

"Thanks. I figured I better look like I mean business if I'm going to go and stir things up at the hotel." He unbuttoned his suit jacket and removed it, draping it over the chair back. As he sat he rolled up his sleeves, and the tie went next. He folded it and tucked it into the pocket with his cufflinks. He sat back, raised his hand and called to the server. "Mojito, please!"

"You going to behave yourself tonight?"

He gave Michael a long look. "Yeah. I'm good. Even though right now Elsa's really upset with me. Marissa told her what I was doing, and she doesn't like it, but I told her I love her too much, I had to get involved."

"Wow, Sam." Michael sat back in his seat, unable to believe the changes in Sam.

"I know. I've been sitting on the sidelines for too long, Mike. It's time I took a hand in this." As he spoke, his eyes roved around the cantina.

Fiona asked with a proud smile. "Did you make any headway?"

"Yes, I did. What about you guys?"

"Other than being a sneaky, conniving weasel, we haven't found a lot on Sedgewick." Michael answered. "He owns five hotels, one each in New York City, Atlanta, Dallas, Seattle, and Los Angeles. All but one was a hostile buyout, hotels that were either failing or just awash in red ink until he got a hold of them."

Sam frowned. "Elsa's... ours... is neither. So why does he want it? The location?"

"Most likely. Or, he's got something else going on in the background." Fiona said.

"Like what?" Sam nodded his thanks to the server and took a sip of his drink.

"We're looking into it," Michael replied. He glanced around casually, but Sam knew that look. He was watching for anyone monitoring their conversation.

"Something is up. I know it just by looking at you." As Sam spoke, he leaned forward, rested his arms on the table and gave Michael a sly expression.

"We think he's using the hotels as places to launder money. We'll look into it some more, but if we get enough intel that points to such a thing, it'll be out of our hands."

"Yeah, the Feds'll be all over that. So what should I do?"

"Just keep the hotel running smoothly, Sam. Don't give Sedgewick a chance to try to take it over."

"I'm doing my best." A light sparked in his eyes as he smiled. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow and meeting with all the managers. Once I get them on board with my new policies, we'll have weekly meetings, bi-weekly if necessary, to keep everyone in the loop. I'm finding places where things could run a lot more efficiently if there was more communication."

"Kind of like in a marriage, huh?" Fiona stared at him over her glass, her eyes serious even as she wore a small grin.

"Point taken, Fi. I have to admit that Elsa and I haven't been connecting as much or as well as we should have been. This isn't a new problem, though." He shook his head when his mind raced through incidents in the past. "Ever since we first got together. I see now what the issues are, between communication and power plays, we've got some work to do to clean up things. But she's worth it, and I hope she thinks I'm worth it, too."

Michael nodded in agreement. He and Fiona still had trouble with the same things now and then. "Good luck. She's coming home on Saturday?"

"Saturday night her plane comes in at ten-thirty. I'll be ready for her." His smile widened.

The trio spent the rest of the time together talking about his plans for the next day, and Michael and Fiona gave Sam encouragement to take the next step. He'd been feeling unsettled inside about what he intended to do. It was all reversible, but he hoped that in the short time he had, Elsa would see that it was a benefit to their business. And maybe then she would also see that it was as much his as hers. He'd never invested anything in it before, so Sam could hardly blame her for thinking it was all hers.

Before he had too much to eat and drink, Sam called it a night. "Good luck tomorrow." Michael wished with a genuine smile. "Call if you need anything."

"Thanks, but I think you two will probably be busy looking for more leads on Sedgewick."

"Fi's going to tail him all day while I do some more intel gathering."

"Maybe we should meet again tomorrow night," Sam suggested. "At the hotel this time. I want to go during prime time and see how my staff is handling things."

Michael liked how Sam took ownership. "Sounds good. See you at six?"

"That'll be a good time. Six it is." Sam stood, picked up his suit jacket and draped it over his arm. "See you guys tomorrow night." He leaned over the table and winked. "And dinner is on me."

"I would hope so," Fiona replied with the hint of amusement in her crinkled eyes. "Good luck, Sam."

He nodded and went back to the hotel to get his car. Fiona and Michael watched him leave, and her sigh stole Michael's attention. "What is it, Fi?"

"I was really worried about him, Michael. He was so torn up by what Elsa had done, and then what he'd done without thinking. It really makes me glad to see him finding an outlet for all those emotions."

"He loves her deeply. Once he got over the shock, I think his training kicked in and he found a way to win her over. If she doesn't look past her own ego and see what he's accomplished, she doesn't deserve him."

"Well, let's hope she's not that blind." Fiona sucked on her straw.

"So, have you forgiven her?"

"Not until I know she wasn't doing what Sam thought she was doing. If she was two-timing him, she'll be sorry."

Michael was amazed sometimes at the loyalty Fiona carried for Sam. It had become a part of her like breathing, and when he thought about the first days when he was in Miami and she laid eyes on Sam again, things were so different. Time had definitely changed and molded them all. He never wanted to go back and redo a thing. He threw an arm over her seat back and said, "We should get home. Lots to do tomorrow."

"Oh, there's still lots to do tonight." She gave him that look, and he knew what she meant had nothing to do with the job. He laughed, leaned in and kissed her. When they parted, she said, "That's a good start. Let's go."

Sam arrived at the house, walked in and said goodnight to the housekeeper, and went right up to bed. The light on the phone on his side of the bed blinked. Is it a message from Elsa? Why didn't she call my cell phone? It can't be anything business related, she doesn't give out the home phone number to any business associates. Maybe it's an old lover trying to get in contact with her. Or that guy, Sedgewick.

Gotta stop that. One of us has to trust the other to get things started. She obviously doesn't trust me, at least when it comes to the hotel. He let out a long sigh that hung in the air inside the master bathroom as he prepared for bed. He couldn't wait for Elsa to come home, because until he was face to face with her, he didn't think any phone call, e-mail, or other form of communication would be effective enough to tear down the walls that were building up between them. When he thought back to how the relationship started, he came to realize that Elsa had her life and he had his, and the two intersected enough to create some fire. Somehow they thought that was enough of a foundation for a marriage. Now he was finding out how wrong they were. Sam hoped that after all was said and done, the two of them could find a lasting bond. No matter what the state of things currently, one thing was certain: he didn't want to spend the rest of his life without Elsa.

I will do anything to keep her, if she wants me. If not, I don't know what I'll do. At least she'll still have her hotel. That's one gift I can give her. Sam climbed into bed and burrowed under the covers. Hopefully she'll want more than that, and she'll think that I'm worth hanging onto.

With the lights out, the red light blinked and distracted him. He reached out and hit the play button.

"Hi, Elsa, it's Danny. I know you're still in Australia, but when you get back, give me a call. I really want to see you again. I've got some figures I want to bat around with you, and I'm not just talking numbers, baby." He laughed. "Love you, El. I still don't know what happened between us, but... ah, never mind. We'll talk when you get back, okay?" The call ended. Sam shouldn't have listened to the whole message because it brought back a boiling jealousy in his core.

Only this time, it was different. He knew things about Sedgewick, and if Michael and Fiona were correct and were able to complete a more detailed investigation, Sam would have nothing to fear from his rival. Sedgewick would be spending a little quality time in prison, while Elsa spent more than a little quality time in his arms. He smiled at the vision that flooded his mind as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Good morning, Mr. Axe!"

"Good morning, Jimmy. I'll be in all day." Sam came dressed for the part again in a tan fitted suit and a white pinstriped shirt coordinated with a lime green tie.

"Yes, sir." Jimmy stepped around the open car door to get inside.

"Jimmy." Sam turned back to him with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Axe?"

"Did you have a good night last night?"

"I did." Jimmy grinned. "That, um, tip you gave me made my girl really happy."

Sam's smile turned into a grin. "Glad to hear it. What's her name?"

"Diana."

Sam studied the valet and noticed a spark in his eyes when he mentioned her name. "She must be pretty special."

"She is, sir." Jimmy rested his forearm on the door frame while he stood with one foot in the car. "I love her." He looked surprised at himself for revealing that to the boss lady's husband.

"Mind if I ask how old you are?" He gave the valet a studious once-over.

"I'm twenty two, sir."

Sam nodded. He almost couldn't remember being that young. He just recalled being stupid, at least as far as it came to women, at that age. "A word of advice, Jimmy. Treat her like a queen, and communicate. That's very important if you wanna keep her happy."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." A car horn honked behind him. "I better get back to work, sir."

"You do that. Have a good day!" Sam continued to the door, greeted the doorman in the same manner and asked about him.

With all the meetings he had that day and taking time to spend a few minutes with everyone on staff, it would be a day full of data overload. His aim was to get to know everyone, at least a little about who they were and what motivated them to come to work every day. Knowing that information would go a long way toward making a better team. It also showed the employees that somebody up top cared for them. A few looked at him strangely as he interviewed them, and it was then that he knew that Elsa never took the time for such a simple thing. He definitely had to talk to her about that when she returned.

Sam went through all the personnel records for each department before the meeting with each manager. He wrote notes based on his personal conversations in each file and kept track of what he wanted to discuss with each manager. It was a lot of work. By lunch time he was mentally drained, and he eagerly left the office to go to a restaurant away from the hotel. He wanted to check out the lunch time waitstaff, but he really needed to get away from things for awhile.

Sam walked to a little hole in the wall place that was great for picking up a sandwich. He looked more than a little out of place dressed in his suit among the tourists and dressed down locals, but he didn't care. He unbuttoned the suit and loosened his tie, and when he had his lunch he took it outside to sit at a small cafe table. Someone left the newspaper on the surface, so he picked up the sports section and got wrapped up in it while he finished his meal. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another suit pass by, but he didn't pay it any attention. A chair scraped on the cement behind him and someone sat in it. Despite being focused on the paper and his food, Sam could still keep track of what was going on around him if he chose and if it seemed important. What he heard behind him soon took center stage, and the paper became a cover.

"I'm tellin' ya, I've almost got her. She had to go to Australia to this stupid hotel conference, but she'll be back on Saturday. Sunday, I'm going to call her up, invite her on a nice little stroll along the beach, and work it... yeah, I know. I'm not worried about him. From what I got out of Elsa, it sounds like her husband is just a leech. He's insignificant."

Sam kept his breath even, although inside his blood pressure was starting to rise.

"Well, you know how it is, some guys can't handle their wives being successful. It won't matter, because by the time this deal is done, she'll be ready to dump that yahoo and get together with me. She's rich, but I know she wants more. With the two of us working together, she'll have everything she ever wanted."

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath. If Sedgewick said one more thing, he swore he might not be responsible for his actions.

"Yeah, I heard there's some guy watching over things while she's gone, but I'm not worried about him either. I'll look into it... What? He's... he's her husband? That can't be right... uh huh. Oh no, that's not good. Not good at all. If he takes control of things, this is going to ruin everything... Remember your neck is on the line too, pal, so you know what to do." He paused. "Keep in touch. I'm going to check out this guy for myself."

Sedgewick's cell phone closed and a big sigh escaped him. The chair scraped and Sam felt his rival's presence as he stood. Then he was gone. Sam kept the newspaper up to mask his face, his appetite completely destroyed. The other man walked north toward the hotel, away from him. Sam dropped the paper on the table, threw away the rest of his lunch, and took a shortcut back to the Regency. He wanted to make sure he was there before Sedgewick arrived.

He got on his phone. "Mike, you're not gonna believe what I heard." He quickly related what Sedgewick told his accomplice on the phone.

"We're on our way, Sam. Be careful and don't approach the guy. Just go back to work and let him come to you, and then pretend that you can be persuaded to join him and Elsa, because it sounds like he wants you dead if you're a problem."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam hoped that he would be able to get back in time to towel off a bit. He was starting to sweat in the heat and rushing to the hotel.

"If he doesn't see you as a threat, but as an asset, he'll hopefully confide in you and he'll confirm what we think is going on."

"Will do, brother. Thanks for backing me up on this."

"No problem. We just want to see everything come back together for you and Elsa."

"I know. Okay, I'm here, and I'll talk to you later."

Sam knew a way into the hotel that would allow him to circumvent the doorman and the front staff. He slipped into Elsa's office, ducked into her private washroom, and tidied up. As he finished straightening his tie, he heard someone enter the office. He emerged from the washroom and found Elsa's assistant approaching his desk.

"Marissa?"

"Oh, Mr. Axe!" She jumped and put a hand over her heart. "I didn't know you were here. I thought you went to lunch."

"I did, but I'm back. You must have missed me." He smiled. "Is there something you needed?"

"No, I was just putting some more messages on your desk." She handed him a few pink slips of paper.

"Thanks." He quickly scanned them and pulled all but two out of the stack. The rest he held out to her. "Can you take care of these for me? I've got a full plate this afternoon."

"Certainly, Mr. Axe. Thank you for trusting me to handle these." Her eyes locked on him as she took the slips. She quickly regained her composure and said, "Mrs. Axe..."

"Is going to have to learn to trust her people more." Sam smiled at her. Marissa smiled back. The phone on the desk beeped, and Sam went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Front desk, sir. There's a Mr. Daniel Sedgewick here to see you."

"Fine. I'll be right out." Sam put down the phone and turned to Marissa. "Mr. Sedgewick is here. Can you move all my meetings back an hour?"

Marissa sucked in a breath. "Are you really going to see him?"

"You bet. I'm not going to let this guy steal the hotel from us. You can be sure of that."

She smiled at him like he was her hero. As he went out to the lobby, he didn't hear her whisper. "Go get him, Mr. Axe!"

Daniel Sedgewick waited in the middle of the lobby for the man who his partner said was Elsa Axe's husband. He expected someone shorter, for some reason, but he stood a couple inches taller than Daniel. Mr. Axe was well groomed and well dressed, and he walked with confidence to meet him. He wore a smile that Daniel construed as smugness, and his own confidence dropped a few notches. He had a feeling that the chances of this guy backing down quietly were very slim.

"Mr. Sedgewick, I'm Sam Axe." They shook hands, and it was all Sam could do to keep from grinning. Sedgewick's grip was clammy, which told Sam that he was nervous.

"Mr. Axe. I'm so glad you could see me on such short notice." Sedgewick surveyed the lobby as he spoke. "I'm curious why you didn't accompany your wife on her trip."

"Someone has to keep the place humming along when she's not here, right?" He winked at Sedgewick and led him away. "Come with me. We'll talk in the office."

"Mr. Axe, here are those reports you requested, and your schedule has been rearranged," Marissa said as she handed Sam a file folder.

"Thank you. Marissa, if Mr. and Mrs. Westen come by, please let them in."

"Certainly, Mr. Axe." She smiled at him and returned to her office.

"Sorry, it's always so busy around here. With your own hotels I'm sure you know that."

"Of course." Westin? The Regency was getting involved with the Westin chain? He began to sweat around his collar, and he pulled at it. He wondered how much Elsa told her husband, and he was afraid he'd seriously underestimated this guy because of what Elsa said.

Sam indicated the chairs on the other side of the desk. "Have a seat, Mr. Sedgewick. May I call you Danny?"

"Uh, sure." He still wasn't sure of what to make of this situation.

"Great! Call me Sam." He stopped at the bar. "You want anything, Danny?"

"Whatever you're having, I suppose." He looked around the office as he sat in one of the chairs. His eyes locked on the photographs behind the desk chair. There were several pictures of Elsa and Sam, and they looked so happy together. He'd been led to believe that she was in complete control of the business and her husband had nothing to do with it, and that she married him for only one reason. Daniel was certain that he could easily usurp Elsa's ball and chain in that department, if she would only give him a chance. He accepted the glass from Sam and took a sip, staring over the rim at the man who had blown to pieces all of his preconceived notions.

Daniel couldn't help himself. He had to ask. "You're dealing with the Westins?"

"Perhaps." Sitting in the other chair, Sam crossed his legs and set the glass on his knee. "I understand that you were interested in buying us out."

"Did Elsa tell you?"

"No. I found out through other sources." Sam swirled the liquid in his glass. He knew what Michael wanted him to do, but Sam's desire for the truth won out. This conversation was going somewhere else. "I was also told that you were having an affair with my wife." Sam's grin was more like a grimace. "I don't like doing business with people who want to take what's mine, and at the moment I'm not talking about the hotel." His eyes bored into Daniel's as he asked, "So, Danny, it's time to fess up. What have you been doing with Elsa?"

His words came out cool. "I just ran into her the other day and I told her I was looking for a Miami hotel to partner with. She seemed agreeable to it."

"After you made the moves on her." Sam got out of his seat and crossed the distance to the desk. He set his drink on the surface, keeping his eyes on Daniel the entire time.

"I didn't..." He was starting to feel the heat under Sam's stare.

"I wouldn't lie again, if I were you, Danny boy." He opened a drawer and took out his favorite handgun.

"W-w-what are you planning on doing with that?"

A knock sounded on the door, and Sam quickly returned the gun to its hiding place. Marissa entered with a smile and announced, "Pardon the intrusion, but Mrs. Axe is on line one, sir."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Thanks, Marissa." Sam pushed the button and hit the speaker. "Hi Elsa, baby."

"Sam, what is going on?"

"Well, right now I'm in the office hanging out with a friend of yours... Daniel Sedgewick. And just so you know, I have you on speaker phone."

"Danny? What are you doing there?"

Sam didn't expect her to sound so agitated. "We were just discussing your relationship, how you recently reconnected." His chuckled. "Apparently the little spark you two had at one time has turned into quite the flame, hasn't it."

He heard the intake of her breath. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, Elsa, don't try to play me like that. I saw you two at the restaurant having lunch."

"You saw us?"

"Yes." He looked over the space between himself and Daniel. The man shifted in his chair and wouldn't meet Sam's eyes, like he was unsure of where this was all going. Sam also knew that Daniel had come to realize that he wasn't the pushover he thought he'd find.

"I... I really don't want to discuss this over the phone." She paused. "Is he still there listening?"

"He is. So, what do you have to say about this, Danny?" Sam spoke his name with a derogatory tone.

"I was hoping you would change your mind, El. You know I love you, even after all this time. I thought we could make a go of this together and you could become even more successful."

"I'm doing just fine with Sam, thank you. Daniel, I'd appreciate it if you left the office, and the hotel, immediately. Sam, if he's not gone in five seconds, call security."

"Oh, don't worry, baby. If he's not out by the time we hang up, I'll take him out myself." With a thin smile, he opened up the drawer again and pulled out the gun.

Daniel swallowed, but he didn't retreat, not without one parting shot. "Okay, fine. But when you return, we'll talk again, Elsa, without your monkey around to make horrible decisions for you." He stood, gave Sam a murderous look, and left the office.

"Sam. Sam!"

Sam waited until the office door closed and he heard the slam of the door at the end of the hall before letting out a breath and sitting in the desk chair. He picked up the receiver.

"Yeah, Elsa. I'm still here."

"Talk to me. What's going on?" She sounded worried. Whether it was about the hotel or their relationship, that remained to be seen.

"I could be on the phone with you all day, honey. It pretty much boils down to Sedgewick, your meeting with him and his attempt to buy the hotel."

She sighed. "I should have told you about him, but that was ancient history. We met in college and had a short... affair. It was a bad decision. He's rich, spoiled, and rotten. When he walked through the door the other day and wanted to take me to lunch, I was... ah, there's no excuse for it, Sam. He knew how to get by my defenses."

"And you and he had a little rendezvous."

"I didn't! I went to lunch with him, and when he proposed selling half interest in the hotel so we could work together, I told him he'd have to talk to you, but I assured him that you weren't interested in selling."

A laugh stuck in his throat. "Me? Why me?"

"Well, you do own half the hotel, remember?"

"I don't recall you changing the paperwork."

"No, I haven't, and I'm sorry about that. When I'm back, we'll get that arranged." A long silence followed. "Sam, I'm sorry. I don't know who told you that Daniel and I slept together, but it's not true. We hugged, I gave him a kiss, but it was on the cheek, nowhere else. And then I said goodbye and thought I wouldn't see him again."

"Oh, brother." He let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back into the chair. "I was on surveillance for a job, and I saw you two at the restaurant. You walked down the sidewalk, and then you were in each other's arms. I couldn't look when I saw your lips moving toward his."

A soft huff came from her. "So you assumed."

He hung his head in shame, wishing that Elsa was there in the room to see and not just hear how he regretted his mistake. "Yes. I should know better than to do that in my line of work."

"And what's that? Investigator or hotel mogul?" A hint of a laugh came over the line.

Sam let out a short laugh in response, thankful that she was taking this better than he would have. "At the moment, all my energy is invested in the hotel. I wanted to be sure that when you came home, this place would still be yours and working at peak efficiency, from the guy who picks up the trash outside up to the CEO." He hesitated, almost afraid to tell her his deepest fear. "I figured it was the best way to win you back."

"Oh, Sam." She paused, and he could hear her trying to regain her composure. "I know that all this time you've wanted nothing but the best for me. I was too wrapped up in the hotel, and so concerned about keeping it, that I didn't think about how it was affecting you. And now you think that you've lost me and the only way to make me love you is to do this?"

He leaned his head against the chair, amazed at her sense of perception. "Yeah, that's about it."

"When I get back, we'll take a look at what you've done and see how it's working. I want us to put our heads together and come up with a plan that will allow me to go away for a week, two weeks, maybe a month and not have to worry about the hotel because it's in capable hands. It's time we went on that honeymoon and worked out a few issues."

Sam bit his bottom lip as relief washed over him. "I agree. We need to make sure Daniel doesn't do anything while we're gone."

"Think we could hire Michael and Fiona to keep an eye on him?"

"Actually, they're already on it." He heard the door open and Michael and Fiona entered the room. He smiled and waved at them to approach the desk and take seats in front of it. "Talk about good timing, they just showed up. Elsa, there's something else going on here beyond Sedgewick wanting our hotel. Mike and Fi are looking into it."

"Good. Why don't you set up two weeks at some far from civilization place, one of those all-inclusive resorts, and as soon as I'm back and have time to catch my breath, we'll go. Wherever you want to go, I'll go with you."

"You got it, baby." He grinned. "Speaking of going, I have meetings with Mike and Fi and the management staff all afternoon, so I'll talk to you later."

"What..."

"Don't worry, Elsa. I've got everything under control. Love you, baby."

"I love you too, Sammy. See you soon." She made a kissing sound over the phone.

With a tender smile, he returned it and the line went dead. He set the phone in the cradle and let out a deep sigh. All that heartache over a misunderstanding, but at least now he knew that things weren't as dire as he thought. He and Elsa had a chance.

"Is everything okay, Sam?" Michael studied him. His friend sat back in the chair and seemed to deflate into it.

"You know how they say perception is reality?"

"Yeah." Michael nodded.

"Well in this case, it couldn't be further from the truth." He explained what had just happened with Daniel and his phone call with Elsa. "So everything is fine with her and me, although this incident gave us both a wake-up call." A satisfied smile crossed his lips. "When Elsa gets back, we're going away for a couple of weeks. Think you two can get things wrapped up with Sedgewick so we don't have to worry about him while we're gone?"

"For sure." Fiona nodded with confidence.

"That's why we're here. After getting off the phone with you, I got a phone call from some contacts, your contacts, actually."

"Mine?"

"Yeah. You gave me an in with them." Michael grinned. "Anyway, it's what we suspected, that he's looking for a place to launder money."

"He'll have to find someplace else to do it." He spoke with a determined set to his expression.

"I think he'll probably be more concerned about getting out of the country," Michael said with a smirk. "He's got more than one agency on his tail now. Unfortunately, we've been told to stay out of it, so we can't do anything anymore. But while you're gone, Fi and I will be happy to make sure nothing happens with the hotel."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Do you think he'd really be stupid enough to try and do something to the place?"

"He's desperate, Sam, and he has connections. I wouldn't put anything past him."

"It probably wouldn't be a bad idea for you to work with our security team and educate them on what to look for. I have a lot of work to do myself to get things ready. By the time Elsa comes home, I want our managers up to date on their new tasks."

Michael stayed seated, a big smile on his face.

"What?" Sam asked, puzzled by his expression.

"I'm just amazed at how you're taking this so serious. Congratulations."

Shrugging, Sam replied, "It's no different than any of our operations, really. Just have to have a plan and go in and do it. At least in this situation, I don't have to worry about getting shot." He laughed, then picked up his phone. "Let me get in touch with Mitch our security manager and you can coordinate with him." After a short conversation, Sam put down the phone. "He'll meet us in the lobby."

"Great. I'll do what I can to get him on board and increase security measures." Michael said as he got to his feet.

"Thanks. I'd do it myself, but I'm stretched pretty thin right now." He walked with them to the hotel lobby. "Thanks for everything, for picking me up out of the gutter and standing by me."

"You would have done the same for me, or Fiona," Michael said as he shook Sam's hand.

Fiona reached up and gave him a hug, and he hugged her in response. "Thanks, Fi."

"You're welcome, Sam. The way to thank us is to get everything worked out with Elsa."

"Don't worry. That's high on the agenda." He gave her a reassuring grin, and his eyes conveyed a new sense of urgency to repair what had been broken.

He waited until the couple followed Mitch to his office before he retreated to Elsa's. As he passed Marissa's desk, he stopped and asked, "Am I behind schedule at all?"

"No, your first appointment with the head chef isn't for another ten minutes."

"Terrific. Thanks, Rissa."

Sam kept moving, leaving behind a grinning assistant. Mrs. Axe never called her by her nickname; it was always Marissa. Yes, she could really get used to working with Mr. Axe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The last manager left the office after eight. Sam spoke with everyone in a leadership position, spending some time to first get to know them and determine what were their strengths and weaknesses, both personally and professionally. Then he gave each one a new job description and list of tasks that Marissa helped him develop. In the past, Elsa demanded that the managers bring every issue to her instead of trusting them to handle it. Now, Sam had given them the freedom to take care of problems as they arose, untying their hands from behind their backs. When she sat at her desk again, Sam was sure that Elsa would find herself with a lot less stress and she wouldn't have to resort to quickie get aways with him up in the penthouse. They could leave for days or weeks at a time and the hotel would run smoothly without her.

Because he was too tired to go home, Sam went up to the penthouse for dinner in and planned to hit the sack shortly afterwards. He entered the suite and turned on a light, cautiously looking around. His instincts were telling him to be careful. He checked the entire place, every room, keeping his eye out for anything that might be wrong. Maybe weariness and paranoia were playing tricks on his mind. A good night's rest would take care of it.

In his dreams, Sam replayed the day, the good and the bad. Daniel's face appeared, his snide voice taunting Sam. He would not let himself be shaken by the guy. Behind all his bravado, he was just an insecure little man. But Sam had his own insecurities, especially when it came to Elsa. Today, however, he saw that there was hope for him as far as she was concerned. He used that as ammunition against the other side of his psyche that wanted to do battle.

A sound like an explosion interrupted his dream and the bed shifted slightly, waking him. He sat up and looked around, wondering if he'd imagined it. Seconds later, the fire alarms went off.

"Oh crap. I hope it's a false alarm." Sam jumped out of bed, slipped into a pair of khakis and a shirt and stuck his feet into a pair of shoes before heading for the door. He checked it for heat. It was warm. "Great."

He peered through the peephole and saw that the entire elevator lobby was engulfed in flames and the sprinkler system didn't activate. He retreated from the door and picked up the phone to call the front desk, but he got a quick beeping. Someone cut the phone lines. The cell phone had no signal. Snapping his fingers, Sam rushed to his laptop, turned it on and waited for the wifi to come up. He sighed, knowing it was a long shot. No wifi either.

Until someone responded to the alarms, he was stuck on the fourteenth floor. Too high for a ladder truck. Sam hurried to the bathroom, plucked two large towels from the rack and threw them into the tub. He turned the faucet. A little water came out, but then it only dripped.

"Sonofa... they cut off the water, too. That explains no sprinklers working. Fine, let's see what we've got in the fridge." He found a few bottles of water in the refrigerator and used them to soak the towels. Then he placed the wet towels at the crack between the doors and the floor. One more towel for his face when the smoke got too bad, and he was as ready as he would ever be for whatever came next.

He hoped to hear sirens soon, but in the meantime, he wondered if anyone occupied the other penthouse suite. It was bad enough for Sedgewick to try to kill him this way, but to put innocent lives in danger was too much. He imagined people on the other side of that door, trapped and scared. Sam couldn't take it; he had to do something.

He went out on the balcony that wrapped around the suite. It ended at a wall that separated it from the other suite's balcony. Sam went to the end, grasped the rail, and craned his neck around the wall. There were no lights on in the other suite. Hopefully that meant it was unoccupied. While he stood on the balcony, Sam looked down to the street. People walked past with no clue of what was happening above.

A sudden inspiration hit him. He wrote a quick note, rigged a little parachute with a handkerchief and dental floss, and used a hotel pen as a weight to help it descend. He went back out on the balcony, held the parachute by the center, and let it drop. A wind current took it closer to the hotel.

"No! Go back, out! Out!" He let out a deep breath as it floated away from the building. He lost track of how much time it took to land. A pedestrian watched it fall in front of him, and he grabbed it before it hit the pavement. He unrolled the note from the pen, read it, and looked up.

Sam grinned and held a lit flashlight in his hand, sweeping it over his head to signal to the guy on the ground. He couldn't see the man's expression, but the body language was one of horror. He pointed, and other people stopped and looked. Sam knew they were seeing smoke, because the apartment was now full of it. It was almost time to use the wet towel. A woman got on her cell phone, or tried to. Someone ran down the street to another place to call for help, and the man who caught the parachute went inside the hotel.

He turned off the flashlight and dropped down to the sit on the balcony with his back against the railing. The smoke billowed through the open sliding doors. He had to do something about that. Now that the smoke had gotten attention, he needed to prevent the fire from accessing an unlimited supply of oxygen. Sam went inside long enough to retrieve the wet towel. Flames were licking up the door. The stop-gap measure served its purpose for awhile, but no more. If help didn't come soon, the whole suite would be involved.

With his wet towel, Sam returned to the balcony and closed the sliding doors. He coughed when fresh air hit his lungs. Out of options, but still looking for more, Sam sat in a chair near the balcony rail and waited. Sirens wailed in the distance, increasingly louder. Several police cars raced to the scene with fire trucks. He heard something explode inside the suite. The flames must have broken through the doors. If he was lucky, maybe he had five or ten minutes.

Sam tried his cell phone again, hoping that whoever did this would have some mercy and let him find a working signal. He would call Elsa, tell her again that he loved her, just like he did the last time he thought he was going to die. Unless the emergency workers called a chopper, he had to resign himself to the fact that this time it was most likely for real.

No signal. He sighed and fought the urge to throw his phone across the balcony. Instead, he closed his eyes, sat back, and waited for the end.

A phone rang, startling Michael from a deep sleep. He shook his head, realizing that it was his cell phone on the night stand. He snatched it up, hoping that it didn't wake Fiona. He slipped out of bed and walked across the loft as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Michael! It's terrible!"

"What are you talking about, Ma?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I was watching the late news, and they had this breaking story." Her words came out fast and her voice was scratchy. "Michael, the Regency's top floor is on fire. They're saying someone is up there."

"Sam?"

"I don't know! I tried calling him but I keep getting his voicemail!" She sniffled, her voice rising to a panic. "They're saying it's too high for the rescue equipment to get to him, and the water to the sprinklers was cut, so they can't fight it until the water is restored."

"Ma, it's okay. They'll get it done, and then they'll get the fire out."

"But Sam is probably up there, Michael! I'm afraid it'll be too late."

A sick feeling invaded Michael's stomach. "Ma, Fi and I are going over there in a few minutes. I'll keep you posted."

"The reporter said someone blocked the cell phones, so people couldn't call for help when they figured out what was going on."

"Don't worry, Ma. Everything will be okay." He said goodbye and hung up, turned to the bed and found Fiona half sitting.

"What's happening?"

"The Regency is on fire, and Sam might be trapped in the penthouse suite. Come on, let's get dressed and go."

Fiona didn't have to be told twice. Her own memory of being trapped in a burning building spurred her on. She threw on some clothes, stepped into her shoes, and rushed out the door with Michael. He broke the speed limit and other traffic laws to get them to the hotel. With all the rescue personnel and equipment standing by, unable to do anything, he had to park several blocks away. The couple trotted to the police line.

"Where is he? I don't see him, Michael. Maybe Sam wasn't really up there."

"There's a guy up there alright." One of the bystanders told them. "He sent down a note on a rigged parachute. According to the TV reporters, it said the elevator lobby was on fire and he's trapped on the balcony. There's no water, no cell, no regular phone. It's totally nuts, man."

While Michael listened to the younger man tell the story, he scanned the crowd. He expected that if Daniel Sedgewick had something to do with this, he would most likely be watching in satisfaction from somewhere nearby. A muffled explosion got his attention, along with screams from the crowd. He looked up.

"What happened, Fi?"

"I don't know. Probably the fire caused something to blow up." She glanced at him and spoke low. "I wonder how much ammunition Sam had up there. That could cause problems."

"That's the least of his worries right now, I think." Michael also spoke low. He looked up again and saw that a spotlight from a television remote truck was trained on the balcony, and Sam stood in the middle of it. He waved a towel over his head, then brought it down to cover his face as he bent and leaned on the rail.

"Where is the air support," Fiona mumbled. "They should pluck him out of there with a chopper. What are they waiting for?"

Over all the chaos and noise, Michael heard a distinct pop of gunfire. Sam jerked back from the railing. Michael's eyes widened and he held his breath, realizing that someone really wanted Sam dead.

"Sniper."

"Yeah, Fi. But where..." He tore his eyes away from Sam's situation and scanned the buildings nearby. "It must have come from the building next door. That roof is lined up in such a way that a good sniper could fire up at Sam and make a shot."

"Michael!" Fiona called and ran after him. He pushed through the clusters of people blocking his way and made it into the competitor's hotel lobby. With everything going on outside, no one paid attention to a couple racing toward the elevators. On the top floor, Michael and Fiona split up and quickly covered the floor.

Michael found an access door that led up to the roof. "Fi, down here!"

He ran up the staircase and opened the door in increments to avoid being detected by the shooter. Fiona was behind him by the time he opened it all the way. The roof consisted of tar and gravel, which would make sneaking up difficult but not impossible. The shooter was too busy taking shots at the balcony again, so he was unaware that someone was behind him. The concussions would mask their moves, so Michael took a chance and sprinted toward the shooter, and Fiona covered him with a gun.

The sniper let out a resounding oof as Michael tackled him from behind and twisted him away from the edge of the building. With surprise on his side and support from Fiona, it didn't take much to stop and subdue him.

"Who are you," Michael asked as he used the cuffs Fiona gave him to secure the man's hands.

He cursed at them, and Fiona looked down at him, tsking. "You shouldn't say things like that to someone holding a gun." She put on a rubber glove and picked up the rifle the sniper used. "Let's take him down to the cops. They can deal with him."

Michael grasped him by the shirt collar and said, "Tell us who your boss is. Maybe they'll go easy on you. And maybe Fiona won't shoot you if you cooperate."

"Some guy I never met before. His name is Sedgewick."

"Thank you. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Fiona smiled.

At that moment, two officers busted through the door with guns raised. "Hands up everyone!"

Fiona set down the rifle and her handgun, and Michael set down his gun. Good thing they had permits for those. She and Michael stepped back from the sniper. "He's the one you want. He's been taking the shots, and if you check the prints on that gun, you'll see."

More police flooded onto the rooftop, taking away the sniper and the evidence. After a short interview with Michael and Fiona, the first officers who responded let them go. Not sure what happened to Sam in that time, the two rushed outside to see if there had been any progress in rescuing him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When the shooting started, Sam didn't hear the report. A chunk of wall disintegrated close behind him and his instinct was to duck. He expected another round in quick succession, but it didn't happen. He took a risk and waved his towel again, hoping someone would get a clue that things just escalated. The next bullet swept past his sleeve, too close for comfort. He abandoned his position at the rail and got down, flattening himself on the balcony floor. From his experience, the only place those bullets could be coming from was the roof of the hotel next door. It was dark over there, so he couldn't see, just speculate. If he was right, the angle was such that if he stayed prone, he'd be okay.

Another shot hit the sliding door. The fourth shot shattered it, sending shards down onto Sam's back. The sudden influx of oxygen caused the fire to billow out over him. The hairs at the back of his neck felt as if they were being singed. Wait for it to settle down, if you don't get burned up, and then move.

The fireball tamed but flames reached outside, licking at the air above him. Sam kept his body low to the cement as he crawled away from the open door. He sat up against the wall, then realized that his sniper had a perfect shot and the light by which to see it. Sam dove for the floor again as another bullet hit the wall where he'd been just a fraction of a second earlier. His breath came in short gasps. The fire took up the oxygen around him; it seemed like there wasn't much left. He choked on the fumes pouring out of the suite. He covered his nose and mouth with the towel, but it was even more difficult to breathe. This is it. If they don't do something in the next few minutes, I'm done. He tried to suck in more air until he felt lightheaded. Good thing he was flat on the concrete, or he would have dropped to it or over the rail. That would have been a horrible cap to a bad day.

Michael and Fiona stopped the sniper, and as the two rejoined the crowd below, a chopper flew overhead, slowed, and hung above the balcony.

"It's about time," Fiona muttered.

"He's going to be okay," Michael assured her as much as himself.

Everyone watched as the craft hovered, two men climbed down a rope ladder to the balcony, and it seemed to take forever before a basket lowered. A few minutes later it rose with someone inside. Michael and Fiona's hands clung together, praying it was Sam. The two men climbed up into the chopper and it flew away.

"We've got to find out where they're taking him."

Fiona could only nod. Together they turned away from the scene, hurried to the car, and when he was able to get a signal, Michael and Fiona called every hospital in the area. None of the people on the other end knew about a helicopter bringing someone to their facility.

"They may not have gotten the news yet," Fiona said.

"No, the pilot would have radioed to someone where they were going." For a moment, he worried that maybe whoever picked up Sam was in on the plan to kill him.

His phone rang, and Michael picked it up. He recognized Sam's number. "Sam! Where are you?"

The voice on the other end sounded like Madeline's after she smoked a pack of cigarettes consecutively, and it was interrupted by coughing, but it was definitely Sam's. "Hey, Mikey. I'll be okay. They're taking me to the hospital."

"Which one?"

There was a pause, and he answered. "General. Just had some smoke... inhalation, I'll be fine."

"We're on our way. Just relax and let them take care of you."

"Sure thing, Mike." The connection closed.

Without a word, Michael stepped on it and arrived at the hospital shortly after the chopper. Sam was in the emergency room, but he and Fiona had to wait outside. No one came out to speak with them.

"This is getting ridiculous." Michael returned to his seat for the tenth time after inquiring at the desk. "They won't tell me anything. Ma keeps calling me asking for updates, and I have nothing to report." He shook his head in frustration.

The sun was starting to come up by the time the doors opened and a dirty and singed Sam walked through them. He cocked a grin. "Hey, guys." The breath he took sounded like it would be his last.

Fiona popped out of her chair and met him with a hug. Michael wasn't far behind with a hand on his shoulder. Sam put his arms around Fiona and hugged her back.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm... I'm fine." He pulled away and suffered a coughing fit, and at the sight of their worried expressions, his grin returned as he asked, "Hey, anybody up for a beer?"

"Sam! You almost died up there and you want to go drinking?"

He laughed and threw an arm around Fiona's shoulders. "I knew you'd say that." He pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for caring so much, sister. Love you too." He looked at Michael standing by with the after-effects of everything he'd seen haunting his eyes. Sam broke away from Fiona and the two embraced briefly. "I'm alright, Mike. They're not even keeping me over. I can go," he said and coughed again. "I can go home."

"You're going to my Ma's," Michael said with a tone that said there would be no arguments. "She insisted. And until we can grab Sedgewick, it's probably a good idea for you to lay low. Stay away from the mansion in case he's got more surprises for you there."

"Fine, but after a little rest, I have to get back to work. I mean, we've got some major damage to take care of, and no doubt there'll be a need for a press conference, and..." His face turned ashen. "Oh no, what if Elsa hears about this? She's gonna freak out!" He broke away from the two and pulled out his phone. It didn't matter what time it was in Australia. Elsa needed to hear this from him before she caught a newsfeed. As he waited for her to pick up, he followed Michael and Fiona to the Charger.

"Hello, Sam?"

He heard music in the background. "Elsa, where are you?"

"At a banquet, but I'm just about ready to get out of here. Hang on a second." Sam waited until the music faded. "Okay, I'm waiting for my car back to the hotel. How are things going at home?"

"Uh, well, we had a little incident at the hotel."

"Little incident?"

He knew that piqued her interest. "Yeah, someone tried to kill me by trapping me in the penthouse and setting it on fire."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little smoke inhalation, a few hairs singed, and a scrape from just missing getting shot, but otherwise, I'm good."

"Sammy! You... I mean..." Elsa sputtered and gave up trying to speak. It made Sam feel good to know she cared that much.

"I haven't been back to the hotel yet to see the damage, but I suspect we'll be doing some extreme renovating up there."

"Please, tell me everything. What happened? Who did this?"

He gave her a brief rundown on how he was trapped, the sniper's arrest, and the suspicions about Sedgewick being the mastermind. "Honey, we just got to Maddie's. I'll call you back in a little while, okay?"

"Sam!"

"Relax, I promise, I'll call you back." He said it with such conviction, her voice softened when she spoke again.

"Okay. I'll get to the hotel, and you call me there as soon as you can."

"I will, baby."

The three arrived at Madeline's house. He went inside, accepted a hug from Maddie and found himself being ushered into the kitchen.

"Sam, I'm so glad you made it out of there! I was watching on the news and called Michael. He didn't even know what was happening!"

"I was sleeping, Ma!" He turned to Sam. "Sam, I'm sorry. You know I talked to Mitch today about the threat, but we were going to start tomorrow on beefing up security."

"Figures." Sam smirked.

Maddie flapped a hand. "Anyway, you're safe now. We'll take good care of you here, honey." She grinned. "Why don't you go clean up? I have some fresh towels waiting for you in the bathroom. I'll throw your clothes in the wash so you have something to wear tomorrow."

"Thanks, Maddie." Sam hugged her, not worrying about how smoky he was. With all the cigarettes she inhaled, she probably didn't even notice the smell. She kissed his cheek and sent him off to the bathroom.

When Sam returned to the guest room, the bed was turned down and the blinds closed against the sunlight. He didn't realize how tired he was until that moment, beyond tired actually. His entire body screamed for rest, but he promised Elsa he would call her, and he was already overdue. He lay on the bed, propped up with a couple of pillows, and dialed her number.

"Hi honey, it's me again."

"Oh, Sammy, I was about to call you! You've got me so worried!" He'd never heard her sound so distressed before.

"It's okay. Maddie's spoiling me." The time spent in the shower made his breathing better. "I'm just really tired now."

"Why didn't they keep you at the hospital? You sound better now, but before... I didn't think you'd be able to take another breath!"

"I'm fine, pumpkin. Really."

She sniffled. "I'm leaving."

"You're... leaving?" His stomach felt like it dropped through the floor. "Why? Did I..."

"The next flight I can get, I'm out of here. I'm coming home."

The sense of relief dropped on him like a ton of bricks. Yet as happy as he was that she wanted to be with him, he didn't want her to interrupt her trip on his account. "Elsa, that's not necessary."

"Yes, it is! You could have died, and I never... I never would have had the chance to say how sorry I am that I didn't put you first, and I didn't trust that you could help me with the hotel. I'm sorry that I listened to Daniel. If I'd gotten your help to begin with, he never would have had the chance to do all of this. I'm certain of it." Her voice caught. "You would have told him to take a hike and pulled out one of your scary guns, and he would have been gone." She laughed.

"Well, I tried that, but apparently he decided to up the ante."

She gasped. "You did? I think you'll have to explain what exactly went on the entire time I was gone, over a few drinks. Somehow, I have a feeling that's the only way I can handle it."

He laughed, and the sound came out with a wheeze. "I'll tell you all about it when you get home. Now, about our trip... do you want to postpone it?"

"No way! I think, for your own protection, you need to be away from there for awhile! And I'll hire bodyguards if necessary."

"Mike and Fi would do nicely."

Elsa laughed, not sure he was serious. "Really?"

"Really. I think Fi's ready to tear somebody's head off for this. Getting her away might be a good thing. Sedgewick is still on the loose, but the cops, the FBI and God knows who else has got to be hunting for him by now." He paused. "He better pray that Fi doesn't find him first."

"I'm just about packed, and I'm heading to the airport. I'll see you as soon as I can, sweetheart. I love you. I can't wait to see you."

"You too, honey."

"Get some rest, Sam."

"I will." He closed the connection and fell asleep. Sam was so exhausted, he slept over twelve hours. When he awoke, he called Marissa and asked how things were going. The answer he received put his mind at ease. Everyone took the new plans seriously and performed their jobs as he expected. His sleep that night was deep, restful and uneventful, and a whole day had gone by without either Elsa's or his presence at the hotel.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of soft voices on the other side of the wall. Sam tried to get up, but he must have drifted off again, because when he awoke a second time he realized that he wasn't the only one in the room. A sound of soft breathing was close by. He knew it was Elsa even before he opened his eyes and studied her sleeping beside him. Her shoes were off her feet, but she still wore her traveling suit, minus the jacket and she lay on top of the covers. One arm stretched across his chest, the other tucked down between them, and she looked so sweet and peaceful. Her head rested on his arm, which he used to pull her closer.

Elsa awoke and looked up into Sam's eyes. Her brow creased, her eyes sad, and her lower lip quivered just before she pushed herself up to kiss him. He was glad his lungs were clear so he could give her a proper kiss to convey how much he missed her. Even so, by the time their lips parted, he was out of breath.

"Oh, baby." He purred. "Welcome home."

"Well, we're not home yet, but this is pretty good." She smiled at him, her eyes full of love focused on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke into it. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Wherever you are is home to me, Elsa." He kissed her again, rolled to his side, and he pulled at the covers to let her inside so he could tuck her closer into his body.

Elsa responded to his movements, thinking in the back of her mind that they were in someone else's home, but in the end, she didn't care. She wanted him badly, and if someone walked in, it wouldn't matter. All that concerned her was showing her love to Sam. He took and gave, and she took and gave, and together they made enough noise to keep any curious bodies away from the door. Afterward, Sam lay against the pillows with Elsa resting on his chest. He stroked her hair, thinking about what he'd done. It was time to confess, because it picked at him as they made love. She had to know.

"Are you awake?" He asked and her head came up, her face decorated with a tender smile.

"Yes. What is it?"

"I have to tell you about something that happened with that case I was working on. The one where I saw you and... him..."

Elsa put her fingers on his lips. "Shh, that's over and done with."

"No." He pulled her fingers away and cleared his throat, but he held onto her hand and caressed it. Then he explained the aftermath of his case and how Mrs. Weber waylaid him. "I gave in, thinking I was only doing what you'd done. But then I was kissing her and I realized that, no matter what happened between you and Sedgewick, I was making the biggest mistake of my life." He looked down into her hurt eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't justify what I did. All I can do is ask for your forgiveness." He blinked away the tears forming in his eyes, then he looked deeply into hers as he vowed. "Nothing like that will ever, ever happen again."

"I believe you." She gave him a small smile and caressed his cheek. "It's even more important now for us to get away. If you're feeling up to it, we should go home, straighten up, and we'll work together to get this mess cleaned up at the hotel. Then, in a few days, we'll go."

He smiled. "We'll go to the hotel, meet with the management team, and let them take it from there. Elsa, trust our people to get the job done. "

"Are you sure..."

His smile widened. "Positive." He planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's get this operation started."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After retrieving his clothes and fighting off Maddie's insistence that they stay for breakfast, Sam and Elsa left in Elsa's car. Michael and Fiona followed them to the mansion where they could change and pack. A quick trip to the loft allowed Michael and Fiona to pack for the trip, and afterwards the caravan went to the hotel. Elsa hadn't expected Sam to wear a suit and tie, nor did she anticipate that he would shave. Seeing this transformation, she couldn't wait to see what he'd done at the hotel.

Jimmy was working again. Sam pulled the Cadillac up to the entrance, and Jimmy ran around to open Elsa's door and offer her a hand. "Mrs. Axe! Welcome back. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow, but... we're glad to have you here."

"Thank you." She glanced at his name tag. "Jimmy." Elsa gave him a smile.

"Hey, Jimmy." Sam got out of the driver's side and tossed the keys to the valet. "Park it in our spot. We'll be leaving soon with the Westens and we'll be gone a couple of weeks. But don't think you can, you know..." He made a gesture as if he unbuttoned his shirt.

Laughing and shaking his head, Jimmy replied. "No sir, Mr. Axe. I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. You're doing a great job, Jimmy. Keep it up."

"Thank you, Mr. Axe. Mrs. Axe." Jimmy nodded to her.

Sam handed him a bill. "Take Diana to a movie this time." He winked, took Elsa's elbow, and guided her to the door. The doorman smiled at the couple and greeted them warmly.

"It's nice to see you back at the Regency, Mrs. Axe. Except for the security issue last night, everything's been going great with Mr. Axe at the helm."

"Really. That's good to hear." She glanced at Sam with a thin smile on her face.

"Yes, ma'am. Oh, Mr. Axe, I almost forgot. I wanted to thank you for making that phone call. Because of you and your connections, I got some really good seats for the game on Sunday."

"No problem, Andy. Have a ball."

"I will, sir. It's like a dream come true for my son." He held the door open and let them through.

"What was that all about?"

"Andy's son Myles is very sick. It's not looking good for him, and well, I pulled a favor to get him tickets to a Dolphins game. It's like the kid's dying wish, you know." He shook his head. No, she didn't know, because she never bothered to get on a personal level with her staff. If he had any say in it, that was going to change. "Anyway while you were gone, I took it upon myself to get to know the people who work here. I didn't get around to everyone, but a good number of them I talked to, learned a little about each one, and found ways to... repay them for their outstanding service."

"That's what salaries and tips are for." Elsa stopped on the steps and turned to face him.

"But when you take the time to get to know your people, and do something nice for them because you appreciate them, they'll strive to do even better for you. Just wait, you'll see."

She smirked. "Is that part of your military training?"

"Not exactly. But I did learn it from one of my commanders. He was a great leader."

"Hmm." By her reaction, Sam could tell that he'd struck a nerve and now she would seriously consider everything he said.

The two entered the lobby and the front desk clerks looked up. The two women smiled at Elsa and welcomed her back, but when the ladies' eyes lit on Sam, they looked at each other, and one left her post to meet them before they went to the office.

"Mr. Axe, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Rachel. Thanks."

"Good." She grinned, then pulled something from behind her back. "It's not much, just a card that everybody signed yesterday." She licked her lips nervously and looked at her co-worker before continuing. "We heard you two were finally going on a honeymoon, so a bunch of us contributed for a gift card you can use for dining out before you leave. Or when you come back. Whatever." She stifled a giggle.

Sam opened the get well card and marveled at all the signatures inside. On a separate envelope inside, someone wrote in fine script "Congratulations!" Elsa peered around his shoulder and her eyebrows rose. She glanced up at the clerk. The woman flushed, excused herself, and hurried back to the front desk.

"Well, I'll have to make a note to thank them all. I'll put something together and have Rissa put it into their pay envelopes." Sam put his arm around her and said, "Let's get busy, and then get out of here."

"Mr. Axe, you're okay!" Marissa cried when she saw him pass her door. She got up from her seat and met the couple in the hall. Shock covered her face when she saw Elsa. "Mrs. Axe, you weren't supposed to be back for another day!"

"I was worried about Mr. Axe," Elsa replied as she looked up at Sam, wondering at the extra friendliness that Marissa displayed. It didn't seem to be directed solely at him, although he did get a little more of her sparkling smile.

"Did you tell her about what happened?" Marissa's attention drifted to Elsa. "It was like something out of a disaster movie!"

"Yeah, Rissa. Elsa knows. Can you contact all the managers and have them meet in our office in a half hour?"

"Of course, Mr. Axe! I'll get right on that!" She disappeared into her office, sat and picked up the phone.

"Well, that was easy. Let's go to the office so you can see what I accomplished while you were gone, and we'll meet with our people to make sure everything is set for our absence."

Elsa shook her head slowly, her breath escaping from her lips. "I can't believe it, Sam. These people don't act like this around me."

"I'm telling you, honey, you have to treat them the way you'd want to be treated. It makes all the difference in the world."

"I thought I was doing that." She looked up at him with chagrin and a new respect for her husband in her eyes. A sly smile crossed her face as she said, "I think maybe I need to take a two week course at the Sam Axe School of Management."

He laughed. "That sounds like a good idea. And there'll be no grades, just rewards."

"Like what?" Her eyebrow went up.

"That's a surprise." He closed the door of what had become their office. "Just so you know, I keep an open door policy around here. But if the door is closed, the team knows to stay away. Except Rissa. She knocks now and stays out until I give her the all clear."

Elsa ran a hand up his arm as she spoke, letting it rest on his shoulder. "I'm really looking forward to seeing what else you've got up your sleeve."

"Nothing right now, except two arms that want to hold you." He wrapped them around her and she pulled him closer with hers. He lowered his lips to hers, lavished her with his love, and pulled away only when someone knocked on the door.

"Marissa."

She could barely speak with her breathing short and rapid, and her body tingling with desire. But the sound brought her back down to earth. Reluctantly. "Our managers are probably here."

Breaking away from her with his own hesitancy, Sam called, "Just a minute."

Elsa stepped out of his grasp and said, "If you don't mind, I'll let you handle this. I'll just watch and get an idea of what you've been doing."

"Thanks, Elsa, that means a lot to me." He turned toward the door. "You can come in."

The managers entered the office and took chairs or stood where there was room. Each one greeted the couple, their eyes on Elsa, analyzing how she reacted to Sam's changes.

"Okay, first I want to say thank you to everyone. It appears that while both Mrs. Axe and I were out of the office you kept things together and working properly. We won't have a penthouse to rent for a few weeks, but those are the breaks."

The maintenance manager raised his hand. "Mr. Axe, I'm working on getting a contractor in here to start the cleanup and demo of the upper floor. By the time you return it should be gutted and ready for renovation."

"Thank you..."

"Vince, ma'am." He gave her a smile.

She returned the smile, although hers was laced with chagrin for not knowing his name. "Vince, could you please get some bids for the renovation? We want to maintain the original design, which should make it easier." Elsa looked up at Sam, realizing that she gave the floor to him and butted in. Sam smiled and nodded to her, letting her know he would have said the same thing.

"Now I'd like some feedback from all of you. What do you think of the new system?" Sam asked and his eyes roved around the room. Just from their faces he could see the staff loved it. "Nobody has any problems with it?"

A hand in back went up. "Mr. Axe, I think I speak for everyone when I say that having the authority to actually lead and take care of issues ourselves has been a big improvement." Other voices agreed.

Sam nodded and glanced at Elsa. She looked chastised, so he changed the subject. "Great! Well, I'm sure you all know that Elsa and I are leaving for two weeks to finally take our honeymoon."

A shout rose from the group, along with some clapping.

He laughed and with a hand raised, he managed to quiet them down. "Anyway, we'll leave a number with Marissa where we can be reached but only in an emergency. We want you all to prove yourselves, that you can take care of this place and still make this a great experience for our clients. Understood?"

"Understood!"  
"Alright then, everyone's dismissed. See you in two weeks."

After the office cleared of everyone but Sam and Elsa, and a few other administrative details were completed, the couple met Michael and Fiona in the lobby where the two held an impromptu meeting in one corner with Mitch. Jimmy retrieved Michael's car, and the four headed for the airport to board the private jet to take them to paradise.

When Elsa and Sam first married, she'd sorely underestimated him. She loved what he did to her in bed, and out, with his loving ways. If anyone had asked her if she thought he could run a hotel, she would have given them a resounding no. In the end, he turned out to be better than her in some ways. She thought she knew everything about running a business, but Sam showed her she still had much to learn. There was plenty of time for that when they returned.

Until then, Sam and Elsa would enjoy themselves as guests rather than hotel owners. Not even the dark cloud of Daniel Sedgewick could dampen the excitement. With Michael and Fiona along, he wouldn't dare do anything, and she was also grateful for an opportunity to get to know Sam's best friends a little better. She'd spent so much time worrying about her empire, and like Sam said, she didn't take enough time to be concerned about the people who made it happen. That was changing, starting today.


End file.
